The free to use OC list
by babubabu
Summary: this is under construction with more to follow I've been getting more in-depth overtime with the hope that one-day ill see someone make a story with one of these. 'here's to hoping ! cheers mate ' As a side note when a new chapter is posted its under construction and the last one is completed. NEWER CHAPTERS MUCH MORE DETAILED !
1. List one

_**AUTHORS NOTES AND INFORMATION.**_

I've been making this list and slowly getting better and better at describing each character this list will contain a maximum of 25 while each chapter after will contain 10 per chapter. however this is subject to change.

Above all else i post these here to hope i can contribute to a story one day as i am not the best writer.

Just now i noticed someone asking if they needed my consent to use these so i figured id add this line in here "**you do not need my consent to use**** these**" while i am deeply flattered you would ask me if its okay just go ahead. All i ask is you send me a message with the story when there in it so i can read it.

The reason i don't update these older chapters with my new format is so i can see how far I've gone in describing each oc.

**I AM looking forward to all reviews both positive and negative as i need to learn how to better myself as a writer of OC'S if you could leave me feedback on entire lists or even a single character that would be nice. Newer chapters are more in-depth then the older ones so expect huge differences in how much information is given.**

* * *

**Name: Blood Hoof**

Coat Color: Dark Grey

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Pure white

Mane Color: white

Cutie Mark: Red Drop of blood falling onto an iron horseshoe with/ blood splattered on it.

Personality/Traits: Brash easy to anger and somewhat mentally unstable topping it off with him being rude and sarcastic nearly all the time.  
He is blind but uses his magic to invoke sight. His front left hoof is colored dark red while the others are white.

Flaws: His anger easily gets the best of him. He is completely blind and is forced to channel some of his magic to see once he lost all magical energy he is forced to use his other senses to fight.

Fighting Style: prefers using a dagger and magic normally using magic to aid in both silent and quick strikes

Gender: male.

Agenda: blood hoof IS NOT your friend his only goals are working for himself and will ally with others only to further his own goals even if they are beings of pure evil.

Short story: Blood Hoof grew up into a rough family that was once considered royal however they lost all they owned when princess celestia had reason to believe his family were aiding forces that threatened equestria. He grew up without a home on the streets and enlisted onto the royal guards which soon ended with him losing his eyesight in a battle. celestia convinced he can no longer protect the city due to his eyesight forced him onto the streets without anywhere to go.  
He soon fell into many groups of bandits and lowlifes to further his own goals and harbors a deep grudge against celestia.

**Name: Hammer Hoof**

Coat Color: Blackish blue

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Black

Cutie Mark: A hammer pounding a horseshoe

Personality/Traits: Kind Gentle and caring. Cares more about others then himself. tends to be twice as strong as the adverage earth pony. Is an expert blacksmith.

Flaws: Due to his nature he puts himself into direct harm for others and has no magical nor flying capabilities.

Fighting Style: He uses blunt weapons mainly hammers/mauls/clubs and can use each to hinder enemies and provide lethal strikes.

Gender: Male

Agenda: He currently works as a mercenary and has high standings with princess celestia who has hired him in the past for secret missions none of which are public knowledge. He currently seeks to end the chaos and evil of the land by any means including his own death.

Short Story: Born alongside blood hoof he grew up alone on the street with him always watching out for him and joined the royal guards. He soon proved he not only had a knack for fighting but also a knack for blacksmithing as he helped forge weapons used by the royal guards. princess celestia soon accepted him for private missions that were on a need to know basis and deployed him in unknown locations across equestria to aid in the greater good. it is believed he met flutter shy on one such mission but that remains unknown. after years of service to celestia he decided to work as a mercenary and assist others who needed it. His current location is unknown.

**Name: Quick Strike**

Coat Color: Dull Grey

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Light Teal

Mane Color: Black

Cutie Mark: three daggers two of which are faded as if its an after image

Personality/Traits: Calm Cool and collected. Is lighting quick in his attacks. Prefers night over day

Flaws: Doesent take anything seriously and refuses to quit even when he should. Doesn't have a great amount of strength and is forced to use speed.

Fighting style: Quick nimble strikes with his dagger and air based combat

Gender: male

Agenda: Quick Strike currently works as a lunar guard for princess luna and assists in her need his current goals are those of his princess.

Short Story: Quick Strike was abandon at a young age and grew up in the streets of manehatten fighting every day for survival. He grew up learning to fight and run for a large number of problems.  
unlike most Pegasus's his wings are more in the unique edge as instead of feathers they are covered in what can only be compared to as dragon scales meaning he was normally considered a freak of nature by other ponies and left alone cold and bitter. Princess luna had found him during a visit and seen his sorrow and pain as well as his skill and soon accepted him as a lunar guard. He currently protects luna with his life as he mockingly calls her the nickname "savior" for what she did for him.

**Name: Dead Gaze**

Coat Color: pitch black

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Black

Cutie Mark: None *his cutie mark is replaced on the left side by 3 deep scars*

Personality/Traits: Hates himself and others prefers silence and solitude and enjoys pain inflicted on both him and others. Has a massive tolerance to pain. Entire body is scared up.  
Scars across left eye along each of legs and many overlapping scars over his chest.

Flaws: His massive tolerance to pain means he doesn't know when he is close to death himself and his joy for pain only keeps him going.

Fighting style: Master of the whip and has his own whip that has blades on it for maximum damage.

Gender: male

Agenda: His goals are to live alone and in peace but currently he is forced to fight against princess celestia and luna.

Short Story: Dead Gaze was born and abandon in the everfree where he grew up alone and without others he grew up in constant pain and enjoyed every moment of it. He ended up killing nearly 20 ponies that wandered into the everfree and was never captured by the royal guards. currently his body count was marked at 57 with casualties being both civilians and guards. princess celestia has attempted to send guards to capture him but they never return the only guard that managed too return was so mentally scared he could only talk about his gaze earning him the nickname dead gaze. currently his location is unknown and princess luna and celestia are attempting to stop his sadistic nature by any means.

**Name: Dark Night**

Coat Color: Black

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Dark Yellow

Mane Color: Dark Yellow

Cutie Mark: Cloud covered moon

Personality/Traits: Loyal to the core and refuses to back down. Can see in pitch black area's without any light source. Skin is coated in oils and perfume that smells like dead flowers.

Flaws: Refuses to back which causes her to be harmed. Is considered an evil pony.

Fighting style: a mix of magic and twin swords which she fights with using her magic.

Gender: Female

Agenda: Serve nightmare moon and dispatch anyone who gets in her way.

Short Story: Dark moon served nightmare moon before she was banished and was banished as well for dispatching many guards for her. when nightmare moon returned she had to and began formulating plans to assist the everlasting nights. She currently works to bring back nightmare moon behind the shadows of the land using whatever she can and without much information celestia and luna cannot find her and arrest her for her crimes.

**Name: Mane Male**

Coat Color: White

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Tan

Mane Color: Tan

Cutie Mark: Scimitar piercing a heart

Personality/Traits: Sarcastic and charming his words are filled with lust. Seems to emanate an aura of desire.

Flaws: His aura only effects females making his fight with males come down to skill.

Fighting style: Fights with a scimitar and prefers killing blows with it.

Gender: male

Agenda: He seeks to gain nothing more then fame and treasure some might call him greedy others just call him charming.

Short Story: Growing up in the desert as a unnamed male he lived of what little the land had till he came across a village and ending up gaining richs as the females there flocked to him. He soon figured out by the mage there that he had an odd aura that seemed to ... drag females in and he soon used this to his advantage as he acquired fame and fortune soon acquiring his own private castle in the desert and naming it the palace of desire. He currently hides in his palace along the ever blazing desert waiting for foolish females to be lured in only to die trying to give him what he desires. He is currently nicknamed the "Mane male".

** Name: Atomic Blast**

Coat Color: Smoky black

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Red

Mane Color: Red

Cutie Mark: Split Atom

Personality/Traits: Shy and solitary he prefers to live away from the world. He has a unique ability to cause massive explosions by touch.

Flaws: Hates fighting and hurting others and his explosions cost him nearly 50% of his entire magic reserve.

Fighting style: Unarmed combat with a mix of magic.

Gender: male

Agenda: live peacefully away from people so he doesn't harm anyone.

Short Story: Atomic grew up in a loving family but they soon all learned his ability when he caused a large explosion instead of waiting for his family to respond he fled to the everfree to spend his days where he could no longer hurt any other beings. each day he spends there he believes more and more that hes a monster due to the fact he has to constantly defend himself. every so often he is forced to travel to ponyville hidden to acquire food and supplies so he can continue to live out his days away from the rest of equestira.

**Name: Techno Singularity**

Coat Color: neon Green Zebra Stripes on white skin

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: neon Green

Mane Color: neon Green

Cutie Mark: None

Personality/Traits: Smart brilliant and logic. Understands many concepts of technology and looks to advance them.

Flaws: He over-thinks things and tends to get in trouble for his work.

Fighting style: Uses a bladed boomerang to fight.

Gender: male

Agenda: Advance equestrian technology by any means.

Short Story: Born on a farm under a different name techno left to join many schools and places of knowledge to aid in his idea of a future equestria however his goals have set him on the opposite side of the elements of harmony and princess celestia as he aids villains when he feels its for the greater good. he aided discord and nightmare moon when he felt it was needed and also aiding the changelings in finding a way to acquire what he referred to as "essence of love" a small temporary source of love for them. currently he is wanted to charges in aiding discord nightmare moon and the changelings but has yet been caught.

**Name: Connection**

Coat Color: A odd jumble of colors those being white purple cyan yellow orange and pink

Type: alicorn

Eye Color: an odd jumble of cyan magenta deep blue purple green and light blue

Mane Color: a mix of multiple colors

Cutie Mark: a small circle with the mane six's cutie marks in it.

Personality/Traits: Seems to share a mix of multiple emotions all being those of the mane six's. He appears to be able to wield the elements of harmony as well.

Flaws: He shares the mane six's flaws.

Fighting style: He shares the mane six's strengths and uses them to fight.

Gender: male

Agenda: keep peace flowing in the world by aiding harmony

Short Story: Connection is a being of harmony and aids in the connections between friends and family and is counted somewhat as a god. he has existed from when the first friendship ever occurred to now. He has aiding in building and keeping friendships and building bonds between friend and foe and good and evil. He appears to share the emotions of many beings and can feel pain when they feel pain cry when they cry and be strong when they are strong. He appears to have taken the form of the friendship between the elements of harmony.

**Name: Falling Leaf**

Coat Color: Green

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Brown

Mane Color: Brown

Cutie Mark: A leaf in two next to a katana

Personality/Traits: Quiet calm and relaxed. moves three times faster then a normal earth pony when using his katana.

Flaws: Lacks magic and is sworn by duty to fight until he cannot.

Fighting style: Uses his katana to lethal levels

Gender: male

Agenda: seek and serve a master till death.

Short Story: Falling leaf was born across the seas from equestria and was born learning the way of the samurai his calm and relaxed nature made him a lethal killing machine for his lord till he fell and he went to equestria. Currently he seeks a master worthy of his blade and his unending dedication. Few remember the lands he came from but when they see falling leaf they swear they can hear the sounds of Japanese music around him. With little information not much is said however his katana is a real piece of master crafting. His katana blade is pure white with a green line running along its blade and a gold trim on the handle while the handle itself is the color of a leaf. a small chain dangles off the end of the handle with a small leaf on it seemingly frozen in time.

**Name: Smiling Skull**

Coat Color: pure white with a black line around his mouth to make it look like hes always smiling

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Black

Cutie Mark: Skull with fangs

Personality/Traits: Sadistic and demented with no care for life. Uses the forbidden art of necromancy combined with alchemy

Flaws: Depends heavily on magic and the dead

Fighting style: Uses magic and alchemy in deadly combination with undead minions

Gender: male

Agenda: Bring about the death of luna and celestia

Short Story: Smiling skull is a sick and twisted pony who from the young age of 10 lured ponies to there death torturing them and learning there secrets his poisons and toxins are famous for killing off many victims and he is famous or ... infamous for his skeletal armies that fight under his command it is said he uses the everfree forest to his advantage hiding and waiting for fools to wander in only to become part of his eternal army so he can take over the throne from luna and celestia.

**Name: Angelus mortis**

Coat Color: black

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: pure white

Mane Color: white with spots of grey

Cutie Mark: A sickle with wings

Personality/Traits: Strong sense of honor and duty. Believes he dictates life and death. Is always heavily armored in medieval paladin armor with wing armor.

Flaws: Honor and duty force him to fight against evil at all times.

Fighting style: Uses a sickle said to be named "O vitae et mortis falcem" with amazing skill

Gender: male

Agenda: Protect the balance of life and death

Short Story: As written in a book with no name and only a black cover "Est vitae ... et mors ... principium ... et finem ... mortuus est ille, qui pugnet, eum scire. Angelus in albis arma ... induit et aurum stringere in ... falcem dissimo ferro ... caecum et oculos ... Pacem cum venerit in terram ... et stans in via ... moriemini ... sed scito quod morte morieris in manu angeli ... et demum sentire pacem." No more information is given and only few know what these words mean in modern equestria.

((just use goggle Latin to English translator to figure out the meaning :P))

**Name: Black Apple**

Coat Color: Black with spots of dark red

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Red

Mane Color: Dark Red

Cutie Mark: A black apple

Personality/Traits: Quiet and calm yet has a strong sense of duty

Flaws: No magic or wings

Fighting style: Bow and arrow

Gender: Male

Agenda: Protect and serve the citizens of equestria

Short Story: Black apple comes from the apple family but he left the family after he found out his talent was the bow and arrow he enlisted in the royal guards/equestrian military forces and currently has served for 10 years protecting those he loves. He plans to go see the apple family some day to tell his war stories and relax on the farm some day.

**Name: Prince Blood-mane**

Coat Color: Grey

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Mane Color: Dark Red

Cutie Mark: A golden crown with red drops on it

Personality/Traits: Sadistic and murderous he reigns with an iron fist and cares little about anyone below him. Grows stronger the more he kills.

Flaws: Cannot show any form of compassion or caring

Fighting style: Magic that effects ones blood combined with weapons designed to make the enemy bleed

Gender: male

Agenda: Rule the planet with an iron fist and dispose of all those in his way.

Short Story: prince bloodmane comes from across the sea in a land long under massive wars along the turmoil of the land he commands slave armies and sends people to there death for his own sick amusement. He currently seeks to spread his armies to take over equestria as he sees its natural resources as useful to his own cause. He has long ties with the changlings in equestria as he was to attack when they took over canterlot however it never came to pass pushing his date of invasion back. Currently he prepares slave armada's in preparation for the war against equestria and he plans to put luna and celestia in chains. he also wages a ruthless war against prince wild-mane ((his brother but he doesn't know that :P)) to gain complete control of the resources in his own land.

He dons robes of red with white fur trim and a crown of the sickest black metal embedded with blood rubies and a sword so large it could blot out the sun its edges jagged and its color a foul black its handle donned with red.

**Name: Prince Wild-Mane known publicly as prince Communis Mannulus ((of the common pony))**

Coat Color: Brown with worn and rough skin

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Green

Mane Color: Blonde incredible long going down his back

Cutie Mark: A crown made of bronze with sapphires

Personality/Traits: loving caring and willing to put his life on the line for his ponies. Strong sense of duty and honor. He is a strong worker and has a powerful and sculpted body overflowing with muscles.

Flaws: puts himself in great harm for every pony in his land

Fighting style: Fights in regal leathers with his own scepter/mace made of steel

Gender: male

Agenda: Keep peace in his lands and ensure no harm comes to his subjects

Short Story: prince wild-mane grew up alongside the common pony and refused to act like the prince he was and continued to help others while he grew up. when his father died he took up the throne and spoke to the people simply telling them "I am a prince of the ponies and i refuse to allow the crown to control the innocent and poor" his speech gave him great fame and his promise never faltered. However his kingdom was soon forced to wage war against enemy kingdoms and he took to the field of battle under a banner of brown with a tree on it. Nature ... peace ... love ... he refused to give up all of these things and continues to fight against cold hearted rules like prince blood-mane. ((his brother but he doesn't know that :P)) he has sent word to princess celestia across the ocean ... hoping to gain aid from her.

He dons robes of brown with a white fur trim and a crown made of bronze with sapphire in it he carries a scepter made of steel on his side with a single sapphire embedded in it and under his robes are brown leathers with a green trim.

**Name: Khagan Batukhan**

Coat Color: Light Grey

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Brown

Mane Color: Brown

Cutie Mark: A Mongolian short sword and bow crossing each other

Personality/Traits: Calm headed yet strong and wise. He speaks in a voice with a Mongolian hint in it. He is stronger then the average earth pony but also slightly faster

Flaws: Without magic and flight his combat is fixed on bows and swords.

Fighting style: Uses a short sword and bow in combination with light but strong leather/fur armor

Gender: male

Agenda: pillage enemy nations and strengthen the manegolian people

Short Story: Batukhan grew up in a harsh zone far from equestria his people are battle hardend and ruthless fighting each day against the elements and enemies that seek there destruction. He grew up the son of the ruler of the manegolian hordes and soon took his place gaining the title khagan. he now pillages nearby lands in attempt to ensure his people survive.

He wears a helmet made of leather with fur trim his body is covered in rough leathers with dragon-scale embedded into it for extra defense. he carries a short sword made of steel and a bow made of the strongest wood available.

**Name: Doctor 'Redstar Pincushion' the forth**

Coat Color: crimson

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: light blue and has a star shaped scar around his left eye

Mane Color:grey with streaks of bright red and yellow

Cutie Mark: A yellow pincushion with needles in it and a red star on it

Personality/Traits: tough yet caring and loyal to the core. Uses magic and natural methods to heal wounded. Specializes in acupuncture. speaks in a deep Russian accent while calling all his friends "comrade"

Flaws: Isn't skilled in the use of weapons and is forced to use medical needles

Fighting style: Uses needles to fight to protect his patients the needles are thin and can cause major damage if used correctly by targeting vital points in the enemies body

Gender: male

Agenda: Heal the wounded and assist the royal guard if needed

Short Story: Pincushion from a young age worked as a doctor and found his talent in acupuncture and soon joined the equestrian military and guards to assist as a combat medic he uses needles to assist in combat targeting vital points. He has already seen combat multiple times during many foes including the changlings and manticores both forcing him to study many creatures to learn there vital points so he can assist his comrades. He currently aids in many hospitals including ones in canterlot and ponyville while also being called upon to assist in combat zones. his family tree has long been doctors and military ponies.

**Name: Mindgame**

Coat Color: pink with no fur

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: pure white

Mane Color: White and flows like air

Cutie Mark: a question mark between two opera masks both happy and sad

Personality/Traits: He has no one set personality and can change into any being at will and mimic them perfectly even down to speech and voice even there emotions. his magic is unique as no other pony can do a perfect copy of any being let alone beings outside of there own race due to this he is a wildcard able to blend perfectly into modern life however his spells require little magic to preform but are constantly taxing on him as such he can only stay in another beings form for a full day then he is forced to revert and rest.

Flaws: His unpredictable behavior and attitude make him a danger to others and himself

Fighting style: He is able to pick up any weapon and instantly know how to fight with it due to his magics however if he is out of magic when he picks up said weapon he will not be able to fight at his maximum

Gender: unisex ((due to his change in forms he can be either boy or girl and has no defined gender))

Agenda: Toy with everyone and accept random jobs for large sums of bits. assassination Intel gather etc etc but above all ... cause chaos

Short Story: born out of magic he is literally a being of unknown power being born from discord's chaos. he came into the world and instantly began toying with people and playing with them and soon took jobs as an assassin and spy for hire. he stole from celestia and luna under there noses assassinated many guards killed countless ponies and even started a war between equestria and the griffon nations. due to his nature he hides behind the many masks of different beings and creatures much like a changling would. he currently works to continue the chaos discord brought about even if he disproves of his methods.

((His true form is quite an oddity ... he has pink skin with no fur and two pure white eyes his teeth are all razor sharp with two large fangs on the top much like a beavers teeth. a question mark and two opera masks resides on his flank while he has a white mane that appears to be like wind that flows freely. he has a long tail that goes to the ground which is exactly like his mane. his voice in his true form sounds like multiple people of different genders all speaking at once at an unnerving more spectral feel. his hoofs are also odd they have what can only be described as razors jutting from them like claws. in his true form his emotions are unstable and he shifts constantly between them making every move he makes unpredictable. his horn is razor thin and bends and curves till it ends in a single point))

**Name: Forgotten Shadow**

Coat Color: dark grey

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: dark blue

Mane Color: mane is formed of smoke and is black

Cutie Mark: none

Personality/Traits: cannot speak normally and must use his mind however when he does he is calm cool and relaxed never showing any emotion in his speech and never gives any information about himself. He cannot be touched by any physical means unless he allows it those who try without his consent go right through him as if he were a shadow. his eyes glow in the night. when it is dark he blends perfectly into the night only his eyes show. he has strong magic that alters shadows and the light.

Flaws: He is weak in physical means. Is mute and must speak using his mind.

Fighting style: powerful magic that alters shadows and the light. spells include making soldiers to fight out of shadow or blinding your enemies with light.

Gender: male

Agenda: Watch over luna as a guardian.

Short Story: Forgotten shadow is just that ... a forgotten shadow long gone from the flow of time at one point he stood as a guardian of luna giving his life to protect her from harm when he died he swore he would watch over her for all eternity and it turns out he wasn't lying. he became a living shadow never seen by luna but always there watching her protecting her. in the time shes been back hes been hidden from sight waiting for the time to assist in her defense. maybe one day luna will see the shadow guarding her and accept him once more as her guardian or task him with goals that he might once more do what he was born to do ... in his life and his afterlife.

**Name: Crashing Wave**

Coat Color: Teal

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: dark blue

Mane Color: dark blue

Cutie Mark: A tidal wave with a knife in it

Personality/Traits: Brash over excited and uncontrollable. His voice sounds Hawaiian. Seems to love the water despite being able to fly. uses his wings to do tricks while swimming and has made his own surf board.

Flaws: isn't easy to command and tends to be over excited about fighting and surfing

Fighting style: uses a dagger. Unlike most of his race he can use magic that revolves around water making his combat fluent like water or powerful like a raging tsunami.

Gender: male

Agenda: Currently serves the royal guard of canterlot and surfs on his off time.

Short Story: Born on an island off of equestria he learned to surf at a young age and soon found a talent for combat on the ocean he served as a ship guard for a few years and learned how to preform magic that effects water. he soon came to equestria seeking a new life and was accepted after long training into the royal guard. he served along shining armor for a few years and then served along boats for a few years before returning to canterlot as a royal guard. he currently is considered a naval expert due to his odd ability over water and naval tactics.

((the tip of his wings act as a unicorn horn allowing them to be the natural point for magic. His royal guard armor is unique and is trimmed in blue rather then the normal colors to show his spot as a naval commander. His dagger is a Kris a wavy bladed dagger. His magic is powerful but only effects water however if used in area's with an abundance of water he becomes a deadly force. He can use water to form armor attack enemies even use it to disinfect wounds.))

**Name: Flaming Spear**

Coat Color: Bright Red

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Orange

Mane Color: Orange long with the tips ending it light blue

Cutie Mark: A spear with the tip on fire

Personality/Traits: Over confident and sarcastic. Tips of wings act as unicorn horns that allow him to use fire magic.

Flaws: His over confidence is dangerous to those who are on his team and he is known to ignore direct orders. Can use magic but only has half of the magic reserve of a normal unicorn

Fighting style: Combines the use of a spear with magic that revolves around the use of fire. He can cover himself in fire light his weapon on fire and shoot bolts of fire.

Gender: male

Agenda: Currently serves the royal guard as a captain.

Short Story: Born into nobility he refused to take the title of being a noble and began training as a royal guard he rose through the ranks throughout the years and soon shocked the guards by using magic. He proved his strength to the royal guard by fighting a pack of timber wolfs. He went on multiple assignments for princess celestia and was accepted as a captain. Currently he assists shinning armor and princess celestia in protecting equestria.

((He wears a unique armor admits the guard his armor is trimmed in orange and his helmet has a large spike on it his wings have a thin and light metal that cover them the tips of his wings are covered in a special metal that acts as a conductor for fire magic. the inside of his armor is made so it can withstand the heat without frying him in it.))

**Name: Serpents T****ongue ((was once named Professor Young Heart))**

Coat Color: Dark green doesn't have fur but instead has scales covering his body.

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Red snake eyes

Mane Color: Doesn't have a mane

Cutie Mark: None

Personality/Traits: Intelligent and smart. Any word with the letter S is lengthened. ((example sssserpentssss tongue)) His voice lets out a magical aura that calms others. He has powerful mind controlling abilities that only beings as strong as celestia can resist.

Flaws: Stands out in crowds. nearly one hundred percent Evil. Over-confident of his own abilities.

Fighting style: Uses powerful unicorn magic combined with his own venom. ((venom is equal to a Blue Ringed Octopi in strength just wiki it))

Gender: male

Agenda: Kill princess celestia and luna for banishing him from equestria and kill/null the elements of harmony as well as release sombra nightmare moon and other villains for his own amusement.

Short Story: once Serpents Tongue was a normal pony who studied poison based creatures under the name professor young heart however his study soon became an obsession and he began collecting poisons and selling them to assassins and ruthless people. he soon started experimenting on making beings who could produce powerful poison so he could have an unlimited supply however celestia soon figured out to her horror that he was experimenting on living beings including ponies. he was too dangerous to remain alive even in the dungeon however celestia refused to kill him so instead she banished him from equestria. he became violent and angered and soon continued his experiments on himself. He became a living Serpent and with his transformation he soon learned he could use magic as strong as celestia does. He vowed with his new power he whould see both luna and celestia put to death. all of equestria was abuzz about a Serpent like pony that took control of people and killed them celestia denied there claims and simple said it was a "story or legend". but in the end the legends may someday be proven to be real as he continues his work moving closer and closer to canterlot.

((His body is completely scaled with thick green scales from head to toe. down his spine he has razor like spikes jutting from it. His teeth are all sharp however on both the top and bottom row two teeth remain longer and sharper these are what dispenses his venom. He has a tail that is like a dragons. His eyes glow slightly in the dark. His voice is soothing to others yet in reality it is dark and foreboding. He is nearly five times stronger then the average unicorn. His magic is equal to princess celestia. Due to genetic tampering with his own body he tends to enjoy meat as well as the feel of being a predator.))

**Name: Doctor Black Heart**

Coat Color: Black

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Red

Mane Color: Red

Cutie Mark: A Black heart with a red trim

Personality/Traits: Intelligent and calm. Believes greatly that the end justifies the means. Most of his magic revolves around healing. knows both natural and unnatural healing methods. Talented in alchemy and potion crafting.

Flaws: Willing to do whatever it takes to save life's. always believes the end justifies the means.

Fighting style: Light combat magic combined with poisons and combat potions.

Gender: Male

Agenda: Save life's and learn all there is to know about alchemy and healing

Short Story: born in a family of doctors black heart grew believing that no matter what a persons life is sacred and that if it costs one life to save many then that's what must be done. He studied healing magic for many years alongside alchemy and potion crafting. He soon became a doctor saving peoples life's and assisting in the daily grind. However he was discharged after he sacrificed the life's of ten ponies to save one hundred. He argued that the ends justified the means but princess celestia still forced him to leave his position he however despite being discharged continued healing people. He wandered for many years healing people and assisting. He soon became famous for his healing methods and travelers nicknamed him "The Soothing Darkness".

((He always wears a Brown Tattered Cloak that covers his face. He wears a black scarf that covers his mouth. He wears leather bandages around each of his hoofs. he has a belt on that has many knickknacks including vials and medical supplies. his left eye is gone and he wears an eye-patch over it. His left eye has been replaced with a metal variant that's been enchanted to allow him to see the sickness in patients. When using his left eye to find the sickness it glows a bright white then fades when its done. He has many scars along his body including nearly 10 on each leg appearing to be from blades and knifes. His chest is also heavily scared. and above his left eye there is a long scar running down to his mouth.))

**Name: Battle Hymn**

Coat Color: White

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: light purple

Mane Color: Rainbow

Cutie Mark: A guitar with celestia's cutie mark

Personality/Traits: Highly Religious. Worships celestia. Always relaxed and calm. Plays a custom made guitar and infuses his music with magic. His music can heal wounds strengthen warriors and calm people among other things.

Flaws: Refuses to go against his religion/worship of celestia. Aggressive during combat. His music slowly drains his magic and will run out completely if playing for a total of 24 hours without rest.

Fighting style: Combines music and magic with a mace like guitar.

Gender: male

Agenda: Aid celestia and follow all her commands till death

Short Story: Born in canterlot he seen princess celestia at a young age and began worshiping her as a god. Fell in love with the goddess and believed he could win her heart with music. Began crafting music and inlaid it with powerful magic and was soon accepted by the royal guards as a music barer for there forces. Started to play music for the soldiers when moving into combat the music strengthening them healing them and even making them faster. He soon swore his eternal soul to celestia till death takes him. Had his body altered to look like a male celestia with/out wings. Currently resides within canterlot

((He looks like celestia without wings only more masculine. Carries a pure white guitar with gold strings with celestias cutie mark on it. Wears a golden chest plate and golden boots. His hair is held back in a ponytail by a golden string. His eyes glow instead of his horn when he is using his magical music. regularly plays his music in the grand galloping gala for princess celestia.))

**Name: Grand Honor**

Coat Color: White

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Gold

Mane Color: Gold incredible long

Cutie Mark: Two golden swords crossing eachother

Personality/Traits: Highly honor bound and never shows emotion in his voice. Stronger then the average pegasus.

Flaws: Honor bound and cannot break his code. Never shows emotion.

Fighting style: Combines swift strikes with two swords with Ariel combat

Gender: male

Agenda: Follow the code of honor and protect the land against evil

Short Story: Born without a family and without a home he grew up by himself and was soon taken by a group of warriors and trained. He grew up following the code of honor to never harm innocent life and never back down from the evil of the land. soon fought against changling manticores dragons and many other dangerous foes. Currently seeks to gain acceptance by princess celestia.

((Wears a hand crafted helmet made of gold that resembles a Valkyries helmet. Wears a highly decorated golden chest plates with the word honor scratched into the inside of it. Carries two golden short swords. Wears golden boots on each of his hoofs. Armor sparkles in the sunlight. Has a strong yet commanding voice that seems to echo in ones mind. Can pass the sonic barrier but has no reason to 'if he does it would most likely be white/gold'. carries a book marked 'codes of honor and valor'. the book lists all the codes of the warrior and the laws he must uphold to retain his honor.))


	2. List two

**Name: Professor Demon Heart**

Coat Color: Dark Red

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Black with clear signs of graying

Cutie Mark: A book with a black heart on it

Personality/Traits: intelligent and relaxed he prefers solitude so he can study in peace. Is gifted with the ability to see the dead. Studied on all forms of demons and knows them by heart.

Flaws: solitary. no magic. no flight.

Fighting style: uses specially crafted books to use spells. Carries daggers and poison.

Gender: male

Agenda: Study and learn everything about demons and there respected realms.

Short Story: Born in canterlot he took up studying at a young age and began to find an interest in demonic beings. at age 10 he left home and went out into the wide world to study everything he can. at age 19 he took a one way trip to tartarus. He soon emerged back in canterlot at age 29 and met with princess celestia it was here that he became the leading expert in his field due to his survival and escape of tartarus. He now studies and helps many people when it comes to beings from tartarus and now holds classes in canterlot to teach about demons tartarus and other things he learned on his trips.

((He wears a brown trench coat and carries a pocket watch. The pocket watch is gold with the picture of a demon on it. He has a brown fedora style hat with a red trim and a phoenix feather in it. He wears a pair of glasses with black trim and red glass. He carries in his trench coat 4 books on demons and tartarus as well as a dagger and a vial of poison at all times. He has knowledge of enchanting books to cast spells much like a unicorns horn would each book has a set amount of charges.))

**Name: Whispering Shade **

Coat Color: Transparent black

Type: alicorn

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Black that seems to move like a flame whould

Cutie Mark: none

Personality/Traits: Unable to be effected physically. You cant touch him but he can touch you. Always speaks in a whisper. Appears to be a spirit. He shows no emotion. has the ability to take control of beings of lesser will basically invading there bodies to use them like puppets.

Flaws: effected by magic twice as much as a normal alicorn. magic is only half as strong as a normal alicorn.

Fighting style: takes control of beings and uses there bodies to fight. when not using a puppet he fights using a mix of magic and physical attacks.

Gender: male

Agenda: Release all beings from tartarus and bring about the destruction of all in existence.

Short Story: An alicorn who was once a part of a royal family he was put to death when he attempt to take the throne by force. His magic was too powerful to simply vanish and so he became a living shade who only spoke in hushed tones. He seeks to bring about the destruction of those who killed him and plans to release all beings from tartarus by taking command of its guardian. He also seeks to release other beings who he can use to further his goals.

**Name: Guardian Stone**

Coat Color: Grey

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Blue

Mane Color: White

Cutie Mark: A white marble stone with a sword in it.

Personality/Traits: Strong and devoted he speaks with a deep tone and shows only loyalty to those who fight to protect others. He is nearly 10 times more durable then the average earth pony. His skin is like stone. Appears to be slightly magic resistant.

Flaws: Slower then the average earth pony.

Fighting style: Prefers heavy weapons like maces and mauls but also enjoys the lance.

Gender: male

Agenda: protect the land and others from harm.

Short Story: Guardian Stone was born in the everfree forest his mother fleeing from danger. He was raised to be strong like stone and the everfree toughened him up like no place else. He fought every day for 20 years in the everfree becoming stronger and stronger. He soon went to canterlot to try out for the royal guard and was accepted nearly instantly after he defeated shinning armor on his first day in training with ease. He quickly rose through the ranks and became a captain and was nicknamed "The stone wall of canterlot". He was given his own hoof crafted armor by princess celestia in honor of his loyalty and duty.

((He wears a set of full plate-mail made of steel its trim is colored black and his helmet has a large spike on the top of it. instead of the normal guard spear he carries a large lance into combat it made of steel as well. he has a cape on his back that's grey and on it is the print of his cutie mark.))

**Name: Manageable greed**

Coat Color: Brown

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Gold

Mane Color: Gold

Cutie Mark: A sack with gold bits flowing out of it.

Personality/Traits: Greedy and cruel he will do anything for more riches. His magic is effected by greed if he has a bag of twenty bits and uses his magic he spends the bits to increase his spells strength.

Flaws: Greedy and cruel alot of people hate him.

Fighting style: Uses magic and coin to cast deadly spells that rival even celestia.

Gender: male

Agenda: Gain power and wealth by any means.

Short Story: Born into royalty greed loved bits and coins he soon started collecting more and more and even found a way to make himself stronger by doing so. he found forbidden magic that came from tartarus that is effected by ones uncontrollable greed. He can use bits and coins and gems of his own to make himself stronger. he seeks riches beyond anyone's vision. He soon was overthrown by his own family due to his lack of care for anyone except himself and soon found himself on the opposite side of the law. He began scheming and planning collecting coins so he can become stronger and stronger. His plans are easy ... collect enough greed so he can take the throne from princess luna and celestia and become the richest man in the land.

((he wears a brown coat with many pockets that overflow with coin. he wears a hood and a face mask to hide himself. He wears a brown full-body suit under his coat.))

**Name: Blood Drop**

Coat Color: Crimson

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: black

Mane Color: white with red tips

Cutie Mark: A drop of blood

Personality/Traits: Cruel hating sadistic murderous all the makings of a perfect killer pony. Only able to use magic by sacrificing blood of himself or others. His blood magic tends to be nearly twice as strong as the average unicorns.

Flaws: Has to constantly have a flow of blood for his magic. Cant help but torture beings.

Fighting style: Powerful blood magic combined with weapons designed to torture and cause pain.

Gender: male

Agenda: Keep the sickly sweet feeling of murder and torture going.

Short Story: Blood drop was born into the perfect family no problems and no worries. however blood drop did not like the perfect little family and at age 10 murdered them. He escaped the rulings of celestia and soon began his loving torture of beings in the everfree forest. At age 20 he used his ex families wealth and constructed a massive stone castle in the everfree forest. The castle stands today even 20 years later its walls a pitch black with ponies flayed on the outer walls a sheer frightening scene. He was given the nickname by the people of equestria as "The executioner of the everfree" he made deals with many people to dispose of prisoners of war and accepted large payments for his services. total number of 376 ponies were escorted to his castle and out of 376 only 4 remain alive today. The last 4 victims screams are said to echo through the forest an ever living reminder of why not to travel into the everfree. Princess celestia has placed a bounty of 50 million bits on him but the bounty has yet to be claimed. Assassins hunters and the like have there skin flayed on his castle walls as a grim reminder of what happens if they fail.

((wears an executioners hood and robes. Has a belt with many tools on it including hacksaws meat hooks scalpels etc etc. He speaks in a low tone as if a whisper.))

**Name: Trial and Error**

Coat Color: Shifts at random times between white and black.

Type: shifts between having a horn and having wings.

Eye Color: shifts between red and blue

Mane Color: Shifts between black and white

Cutie Mark: a heart with half of it being black and the other white.

Personality/Traits: His mood swaps from happy to sad at random times just like his colors.

Flaws: Cannot remain stable and swaps constantly between two forms. each form lasts for one day then he swaps.

Fighting style: magic and flight mixed with swordplay depending on his current form.

Gender: swaps between male and female.

Agenda: Try to cure himself of his constant shape-shifting and return to his alicorn form.

Short Story: Trial and error was not always two beings in one body. He was once an alicorn prince named "personam duplicem" ((Latin for dual personality)) he always seemed to be either happy and sad always shifting between them. However discord found it amusing and turned the alicorn into a single being with two forms constantly shifting between them. He is immortal but he cannot find a cure for himself so he constantly wanders the land seeking peace with himself and hoping one day to return to normal.

((Refers to himself as trial when he is a female and error when he is a male. Always wears robes of red with gold trim to hide his form. Can use magic when he is Trial and can fly when he is Error. Trial is seemingly happy all the time while error is sad and depressed. Trial is female while error is male. Trial has a white body black mane and blue eyes while error has a black body white mane and red eyes. Cutie mark remains the same in both forms. Can fight well as both Trial and Error. a total of 24 hours takes place between each transformation each happening at exactly 12 midnight.))

**Name: Dulling armor**

Coat Color: Black

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: Red

Mane Color: Shades of red

Cutie Mark: A Red cracked shift with a tiny sparkle on it

Personality/Traits: Hates all ponies is disloyal untrustworthy and above all else hating of love

Flaws: Easy to anger and cannot be trusted

Fighting style: Powerful magic designed to destroy defenses both magical and non-magical. Skilled with the Short Sword and spear.

Gender: male

Agenda: Destroy princess celestia and ensure all love is snuffed from existence.

Short Story: Dulling Armor was created from magic and the blood of shining armor and destined to destroy all those who opposed him. He studied magic and soon found unlike most unicorns he had a powerful knack for destroying shields and walls. He soon began forging powerful armor for himself and began planning the complete takeover of canterlot. Currently he awaits the perfect time to strike when all are looking away however his first goal is to capture or kill shining armor.

((Wears armor that's nearly a complete copy of shinning armor's royal guard armor the colors being of black and red however. He carries a short sword and spear alongside his powerful magic.))

**Name: Gripping insanity**

Coat Color: His body constantly shifts between every color in existence.

Type: alicorn

Eye Color: Shifts between every color in existence

Mane Color: shifts between every color in existence

Cutie Mark: none

Personality/Traits: His emotion and personality constantly shifts and reforms. His power constantly shifts at random levels. His voice changes throughout conversations. He has no one preset form.

Flaws: Never able to remain in one mindset or one being.

Fighting style: His fighting style is completely random and will shift throughout any one battle.

Gender: neither male nor female hell sometimes both ! however his gender only changes once per day.

Agenda: Has no agenda he simply exists.

Short Story: A being much like discord however Gripping insanity is ever more chaotic then the god of chaos is ! without any set emotion personality gender form even power he is the biggest question mark in equestria and princess celestia is unable to keep him in check while he causes no major harm he is still insane and dangerous. not even celestia knows where he came from one day he just simply popped into existence and has been ever since.

**Name: Doom Speaker**

Coat Color: Grey with spots of crimson

Type: earth

Eye Color: red

Mane Color: red

Cutie Mark: none

Personality/Traits: paranoid and never relaxed. Speaks about the doom of equestria. Can see the future but only bad things. Can use the royal canterlot voice. Seems jittery and nervous all the time.

Flaws: Easily startled by random things. Isn't easy to calm down.

Fighting style: Uses his knowledge of the future to avoid his own harm and combines his strength with anything he can use.

Gender: male

Agenda: Inform and warn equestria about impending doom.

Short Story: Born with a special gift to see the horror's of the future his family were forced to be constantly comforting to him. At age 10 he attempted to warn princess celestia about nightmare moon but was forced out of the castle. He moved to manehatten and was constantly standing on a podium in the middle of a street screaming warnings of the future. He was arrested and was forced into prison but refused to give up his warnings. At age 28 he continued to warn the land of equestria going from city to city.

((Wears brown tattered robes with a necklace on the outside of them. The necklace is a silver locket with a picture of his family which is worn and old. the locket itself is old and rusted looking more bronze then silver. He wears a mask over his mouth that is the same color as his robes. The picture of his family shows a male with black fur and a female with red fur however alot of the details are hard to tell due to the pictures age.))

**Name: War Wager**

Coat Color: Orange

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Blue

Mane Color: White

Cutie Mark: Map of equestria with two daggers crossed over it.

Personality/Traits: Loyal and strong. Voice is strong and deep. Skilled in combat tactics. Skilled in the use of multiple weapons.

Flaws: No magic or flight. Refuses to break his loyalty to equestria

Fighting style: Uses heavy armor and multiple weapons.

Gender: male

Agenda: Protect equestria and serve the crown

Short Story: Born into a military family who long served as guards he immediately began training in both tactics and combat. At age 15 he began fighting heavily for the guard and at age 25 he was accepted as a captain. Serves as a strategic adviser for war and a military annalist. He also between planning trains and prepares recruits for combat. Currently resides in the royal palace and is only commanded by celestia and luna.

((Wears armor with the symbols of both celestia and luna. The armor is silver with a trim of nightmare blue. He Carries two swords one with celestia's symbol and one with luna's.))


	3. list three

**Name: Sad saddle**

Coat Color: White

Type: pegasus

Eye Color: Light blue

Mane Color: Grey with streaks of light blue

Cutie Mark: a grey cloud with rain drops

Personality/Traits: Always sad and depressed. Doesn't show any happiness. Always gloomy and lazy.

Flaws: Sad and depressed all the time !

Fighting style: Refuses to fight at all.

Gender: female

Agenda: Wallow in her own sadness

Short Story: Sad saddle grew up in a small farm and never once knew happiness in her life. her family passed when she was 8 and was forced into an orphanage. She grew up never showing happiness and when she came of age she left the orphanage. She got a job at fashion but she was always sad doing it. she plans to move to ponyville in hopes of starting a new life.

((Wears a light blue vest. Wears bands around each of her legs.))

**Name: Emperor/fuehrer "surrexit sanguine" ((blood rose))**

Coat Color: Black

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: bright red

Mane Color: bright red

Cutie Mark: A crown made of roses

Personality/Traits: Sarcastic and intelligent. always speaks in a lowish tone. Knows forbidden magics. Is as strong as 5 earth ponies after a feeding.

Flaws: Must feed off of blood regularly. Enjoys meat despite being a pony.

Fighting style: Powerful and forbidden magics combined with the elegant rapier.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue his rule over a large sum of land in Germaneny. ((which i believe is is mlp for Germany))

Short Story: Born as the son to the fuehrer of germaneny he was raised in princely fashion. however his father soon found out that he was more then just an average pony but he was a whole new breed altogether. he killed his father and drained him of blood at the age of 10 taking the status of ruler for himself and soon began changing all the laws and rules of the land. He quickly amassed many armies soon to be known as the "storm of roses" an elite force comprised of nearly 1000 specially trained ponies. at age 20 he forced many servants and followers to search for forbidden magic to enhance his powers. At age 40 he had learned massive amounts of knowledge about things no pony should ever know and he soon began granting a chosen few his own power. a inner group of 10 ponies shared his unique power. He soon began herding ponies like cows to feed his ever growing blood lust. it was when he was 80 and still looking like he was 20 that a brave warrior attempted to dethrone him claiming he knew his secrets. he simply laughed at the warrior and said "what is a pony but a miserable pile of secrets ?" the warrior was never heard from again and he continued his reign over the land. He currently sends out envoys seeking for allies in this wide world.

((Wears a long red cape that's split at the end. Wears a crown made out of red roses. His teeth are all razor sharp. Wears a fancy tux of black. His eyes always seem emotionless. His eyes glow in the dark. He can see in the dark. Carries a rapier made of elegant silver. his magical aura seems dark and foreboding.))

**Name: Mr. ****High-rise**

Coat Color: orange

Type: pegasus

Eye Color: purple

Mane Color: purple

Cutie Mark: a tall building with many bits surrounding it.

Personality/Traits: Greedy sarcastic and rude only cares about himself.

Flaws: Is weak to the temptation of riches. isn't skilled in fighting.

Fighting style: Hoof to Hoof combat.

Gender: male

Agenda: Become rich and build and sell many buildings in manehattan

Short Story: Mr. hire-rise is a real estate agent and construction expert. he builds maintains and sells much of the property in manehattan. He is greedy self centered and cares only about his own personal gain. on the inside he is far worse controlling large groups of ponies to act as personal thugs that extort rob and mug the many people of manehattan. He has paid off the guard forces and has even gotten many of them on his own payroll. He will do anything if the profit is in his balance. He owns many shops and businesses in manehattan including a cement factory were ponies who disobey him go to vanish. he owns many factories and even has an entire guard force on standby. currently he resides in the lap of luxury dictating the life's of those below him.

((has short slicked back hair and wears a purple white pinstripe suit. He has a large purple hat with a single orange feather hanging out of it. He has a platinum watch on with a diamond cover. He wears many golden chains around his neck. Always has security around him.))

**Name: Xexon Xeno Nicknamed 'Free spirit'****  
**

Coat Color: basic Changling

Type: Changling

Eye Color: Red

Mane Color: Red

Cutie Mark: none

Personality/Traits: Intelligent and sarcastic. Does not belong to a hive. Magic is stronger then normal changling. Well trained in combat. Knows a unique form of magic Doesn't require emotion to survive like most of his kind. ((ill post the unique magic towards the bottom of this characters information.))

Flaws: Doesn't have a hive. Doesn't like to disguise himself. Must eat food like regularly ponies.

Fighting style: Magic combined with improvised combat

Gender: male

Agenda: Seek a place that will accept him for who and what he is.

Short Story: 'Xenon Xeno' was born into a hive under Queen Chrysalis but broke free from it. Refusing to call her his queen he wandered the land from place to place experiencing many hardships as a changling. Despite not hiding what he was few understood his plight and he continued on even with the royal guard and others chasing him. His hardships have led him to be stronger and more dependent on himself rather then others. He gained coin as a mercenary for a few years and payed for more unique classes to teach him herbal knowledge and how to make and use unique remedies and potions. He payed a few more seasoned veterans to teach him combat tactics on the road. He made friends with zacora in the everfree preferring her over his own kind of course for his own safety and others he always remained out of view of other ponies near the everfree. In the everfree he stumbled over some more forgotten ruins and in there spent his time learning an ancient form of magic under the name "soul magics". He currently continues his quest to find a place were he can be who he is.

((Wears red robes with a blue trim around them. covers his face and wings to remain hidden. Carries two daggers under his robes as well as a belt with tools and potions.))

((Soul magics are unique in the fact that only one with a free soul can use them. If one has a soul that is not tied down by motives religion duty or honor the magic can be preformed flawlessly. The magic revolves around ones spirit essence there very being and can be used to literately tear a soul from a body in a brutal fashion it being extremely painful. However the magic isn't just offensive it can also be used to keep a soul locked to a body to keep said person alive and preserving them till there physical form is healed. One can also use it to summon spirits or souls from the dead and command them the spirits are loyal to those who summon them. soul magics are powerful indeed and are generally considered forbidden due to the very nature of ones very essence being but a play thing to these magics.))

**Name: Doctor Freemane****  
**

Coat Color: white

Type: Earth

Eye Color: light blue

Mane Color: brown

Cutie Mark: A brown book with the words "Theoretical Physics" on it

Personality/Traits: Intelligent and crafty. Mute. Specializes in Theoretical Physics. Listens rather then speaks. Is skilled in combat tactics and planning.

Flaws: Mute. Not the most skilled fighter.

Fighting style: Improvised fighting maneuvers using whatever the environment has

Gender: male

Agenda: Study and aid the canterlot universities on the study of Theoretical Physics as well as aid the royal guard.

Short Story: Born without a voice Freemane began studying Theoretical Physics and soon became the leading expert of it in canterlot teaching many students. He was soon accepted due to his crafty mind as one of celestia's tactical planners. He currently resides in the palace as the leader of the tactical divisions of the royal guard. He has had many successes in his missions including many against the diamond dogs and the changling hives. Hes also proven his brilliance against a large number of challenges including chess and other pursuits of the mind. Most guards do not bother him with questions knowing his mind and actions do the talking rather then his words.

((Wears a orange trench coat with the symbol of the royal guard printed on the left sleeve. He wears a pair of glasses with a somewhat thick glass. Wears a light steel breastplate under his trench coat that has an orange trim.))

**Name: Bellerophon**

Coat Color: White

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Blue

Mane Color: Blonde

Cutie Mark: A Steel ornate round shield with a Gladius (( Greek sword )) over it.

Personality/Traits: Level headed and clever. Rather strong for the normal Pegasus.

Flaws: Slightly slower then the average Pegasus.

Fighting style: Sword and Gladius combined with quick maneuvers.

Gender: male

Agenda: Protect equestria from the dangers of the world.

Short Story: Dedicated to the protection of Equestria Bellerophon is a unique Pegasus instead of built from speed his is built for strength and prefers to bring sword and shield into the fray. His most known feat is the defeat of 3 manticores by himself in the everfree. He travels equestria to bring peace and stability to the land protecting it from beings like nightmare moon discord and the like. Some say he is much like the elements of harmony in his goals.

((Carries a steel gladius and round shield. Wears a steel medium helm with chain-mail covering over his neck. Wears chain-mail over most of his body. His wings have thin plates of steel over them. most of his gear is enchanted to be lighter.))

**Name: Aka Manah ((The mind made evil))  
**

Coat Color: white

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: yellow

Mane Color: no mane.

Cutie Mark: A puppet with string

Personality/Traits: Evil and intelligent. His voice soothes and calms people. Has the ability to corrupt peoples minds and forcing them to abandon there moral responsibilities. Can control peoples minds.

Flaws: Refuses to fight people himself. Cannot take control of people with strong will and strong magical capabilities.

Fighting style: Fights using others as puppets.

Gender: male

Agenda: Corrupt the minds and spirits of the world and bring about a sense of moral grayness

Short Story: Born along discord Aka manah was a being of the mind corrupting peoples mind and forcing them to abandon duties and there morals. Working alongside discord he brought a lot of chaos himself but unlike discord he was never caught his being always hiding from view but commanding the hearts of minds of weak minded people. He has caused many wars by simply commanding fools to and controlling the land like a puppet and has even said to be part of the cause being nightmare moon discords release and the crystal empire and sombra yet none has been proven. His eyes are said to glow in the night and looking into them is like looking into insanity itself.

((Wears a buffalo skull as a helmet. Wears a black suit with a red undershirt. His aura can be seen as a red glow around his entire being.))

**Name: Madness an Music  
**

Coat Color: Red

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Black

Cutie Mark: A fiddle on fire

Personality/Traits: Insane and relaxed sarcastic with a bit of a random side. Can play music on his fiddle that sparks insanity in its listeners.

Flaws: Somewhat unpredictable. Requires a bit of magic for him to spark the feel of insanity in his music

Fighting style: Magic and music

Gender: male

Agenda:Bring insanity to the world !

Short Story: Born in a family of music players he took up the fiddle from his father playing till age 24 it is at this age that he was framed for the murder of 91 ponies and sentenced to tarterus. In tarterus he learned from demonic forces on how to pour magic into his music and it is here that demons offered him a way to gain revenge for his false imprisonment. He accepted the demons offers and became the voice of insanity and through his music he would spread this insanity. He walked the world playing his music making normal natural ponies and other races split into beings of insanity and now he continues his journey to gain revenge for his false imprisonment.

**Name: Crystal Dream  
**

Coat Color: White

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Mane Color: Crystal Blue

Cutie Mark: A Blue Crystal next to a tainted black one.

Personality/Traits: Kind and gentle until you learn of her true being in which she turns into a being of pure evil. In her evil version her coat becomes pitch black and her mane and eyes become yellow that flow like smoke. Her evil version seeks to release king sombra and re-bring about the true crystal empire.

Flaws: Split personality disorder. Kind and Gentle yet evil and ruthless.

Fighting style: Powerful forbidden magic's combined with a dark crystal sword.

Gender: female.

Agenda: Bring about the return of king sombra and the true crystal empire and dispose of shining armor and candace.

Short Story: Servant to king sombra she was sealed away shortly after his defeat only to be released after the kingdom returned. She used her kindness and love to secretly enter the crystal empire as a servant to princess candace only as a ruse until her full power returns so she may release king sombra and bring the true crystal empire to power. She seeks to become king sombra's bride upon releasing him. Her power has proven to be equal if not stronger to king sombra's.

((Wears a white gown with sky blue crystals embedded into it and a tiara of the same make. Upon turning to her evil form the gown turns black and the sky blue crystals become sickly yellow. Her eyes and mane upon turning into her evil form act just like king sombra's. Her evil form also gains a crystal sword made of black crystals.))

**Name: Iron Furnace  
**

Coat Color: Grey

Type: earth

Eye Color:Blue

Mane Color: orange with blue tips

Cutie Mark: A smelting furnace

Personality/Traits: Quiet and calm. Is trained in the way of the blacksmith.

Flaws: Not very talkative and skilled in fighting.

Fighting style: Fights with his blacksmith forging hammer.

Gender: male

Agenda: Forge weapons and armor for the warriors of equestria

Short Story: born into a family of craftsmen he watched his family make things for nearly all of equestria it is at age 16 he found his calling in smithing. He spent nearly 20 years learning all about smithing and soon became one of the few master smiths in all of equestria. He resides in canterlot making everything to swords and armor for the guards to fancy metalwork's for the nobles. His most famed forged items are crowns which many princes and princess from across the world now wear. He has also provided formal armor for many guardsmen.

((Always wears a brown smithing apron. Has a large scar across his face on the left side. His right eye is pure white and blind from a forging accident.))


	4. list four

**((A few of these go together story wise and are more ... unconventional.))**

**Name: Yes Man**

Coat Color: Iron

Type: Robotic Earth Pony

Eye Color: Glowing Green

Mane Color: None

Cutie Mark: Serial number 1029381

Personality/Traits: Cold monotone voice no emotion. Recharges automatically via both sunlight and magic.

Flaws: Requires a 2 hour recharge time if out of power. Short Circuits if submerged in water.

Fighting style: Electric charged melee attacks.

Gender: no gender

Agenda: Serve current master.

Short Story: Serial number 1029381 or "Yes man" was constructed nearly 3000 years after twilight sparkle became an alicorn during the rise of overlord/Emperor Black Death. He was chosen out of nearly millions of robotic servants to be sent back in time by a powerful combination of technology and magic. His goals were to destroy princess celestia so she could not cause problems in the future however the time travel caused an error in his system and erased all his prime directives turning him into a sentient being until someone can provide him with a master. He now wanders silently seeking a master with his only goal marked as find celestia.

((Standing greetings of this robot are "Greetings this one is Serial number 1029381 but you may call us Yes man". Yes man is multiple robotic beings fused together to preform multiple tasks all at once including calculations and study. 1029381 is filled with data of how to effectively run a large scale government and how to effectively run the military forces. Yes Man contains all data and information about multiple key people including the elements of harmony and the princess's including figures like shining armor etc etc. He also contains information of major events for the next near 3000 years.))

**Name: Overlord/Emperor "Black Death"**

Coat Color: Black

Type: Alicorn

Eye Color: Red

Mane Color: White

Cutie Mark: A rotting skull with two sickles crossing it

Personality/Traits: Ruthless and unforgiving. Is immune to all forms of poison and disease. Cannot die of old age

Flaws: Cares little of friendship and tends to hate all life.

Fighting style: Powerful magic that revolves around poison and disease combined with the art of the sickle.

Gender: male

Agenda: Take control of the planet through eradication of all life.

Short Story: Born a unicorn in equestria under the name "Joyous heart" Black death had a perfect life however during his life time he was soon forced to explore the world. During his trip across the world he found ancient ruins of a long dead civilization and it is here that "joyous heart" no longer existed. The ruins he opened unleashed an evil took over his body and his mind altering it into a new form. He became Black Death at that moment and inside the ruins emerged an army of beings long dead in the flow of time to be commanded. The sounds of screams emerged for the ruins for 50 years as beings that wandered in found a massive underground city and castle known as "The City Of The Dead" it is here that Black Death spreads his sickness across the land a black cloud capable of turning all living beings into corpses an servants of the black death. Now he continues his goals and an army marches across the world to seek its complete destruction. 3000 years in the future he commands the planet and all life is now dead or robotic slaves along the dead land. The land covered in a thick black cloud with all major cities but ruins.

((Wears pitch black robes and a mask made of pony skull. on both his shoulders are pony skull shoulder pads that eyes glow red. Chains cover his body with padlocks on it. He wears steel boots with spikes on them. He carries a sickle formed of pony bones and a griffon skull on the top of it. The griffons beak is sharpened and acts as the blade. Wears a necklace made of claws and teeth of different races on the outside of his robes.))

**Name: Resistance Leader "White Wall"**

Coat Color: White

Type:Alicorn

Eye Color: pink

Mane Color: Celestia's mane

Cutie Mark: A sun with a broken sword

Personality/Traits: Caring and kind yet strong and powerful when needed. Carries the powers of celestia. Prefers the art of the sword.

Flaws: Tired and overworked. Carries a heavy broken heart.

Fighting style: Combines magic as strong as celestia's with the use of a sword.

Gender: male

Agenda:Defeat overlord/emperor Black Death.

Short Story: Son of celestia he was forced to watch as celestia and luna were killed by black death along with all the elements of harmony in a fit of defiance he raised an army of common average ponies to preform gorilla-warfare. For nearly 3000 years he combated with all races against black death's rising armies of undead and robotic warriors. He watched as many died under his command the horror of it all scared him yet he continued to remain defiant. He has a large rebel camp in the ruins of canterlot in honor of his mother and the elements of harmony a massive statue of the battle of canterlot was built in the center of the camp.

**Name: Wishing Well**

Coat Color: Brown

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Brown

Mane Color: Grey

Cutie Mark: Picture of a hammer and chisel

Personality/Traits: Quiet and solitary. Skilled in carpentry and stone working.

Flaws: Doesn't like talking to people. Doesn't like making friends.

Fighting style: Fights with his hammer.

Gender: male

Agenda: Work for bits.

Short Story: Wishing well is skilled in making wells and repairing and making homes. Worked and studied in Carpentry and stone working he soon found it was his talent. He now wanders working on many well known buildings and projects across equestria. ((not making a huge story about a dude with his skill in carpentry :P))

**Name: Heads or tails aka "coin"**

Coat Color: Gold

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Sky blue

Mane Color: Brown

Cutie Mark: Two coins one heads one tails

Personality/Traits: Sarcastic yet kind. Compulsive gambler. Seems to have more luck then others. Only has his left wing.

Flaws: Cannot fly due to having only a left wing. Compulsive gambler.

Fighting style: Skilled in hoof to hoof combat and split second decisions.

Gender: male

Agenda: Get rich or die trying

Short Story: Coin was born into a poor family on the outskirts of normal ponies living on scraps and living in a run down home. Coin always dreamed of getting rich not to aid himself but to aid his family more then anything so when he became 19 he left his home behind and set out to Las Pegasus. It is here that he quickly went into debt and ending up owing a lot of people and one day they came to collect. They dragged him down into one of the most awful cells and beat and tortured him in the end he lost his right wing. He was barely alive when he made it to the hospital and when he was discharged he fled those chasing him. When he got the next city he ended up in an old antique store and it was here he came across an old gem. The owner said it was cursed the person who held it would not be able to use magic or fly but the stone in return gave the owner supernatural luck. He had nothing to lose now so he ended up using what little bit of money he had left to buy it and turned it into a necklace. He went back to las pegasus and ended up getting a jackpot within an hour of being there paying off all his debts. He sent the rest of the money to his family and now seeks a place of his own.

((Has only his left wing his right is nothing more then a stub. Wears an old duster made of cow leather he won from a gamble. Carries a gold lighter engraved with the words "Heads or tails you still lose". Carries a pair of black sunglasses. Carries a few smokes. His hair is short and in a buzz cut. He has a silver necklace on with a single green stone placed in it with the word "luck" carved into it.))

**Name: Time Spell**

Coat Color: Dark blue

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: turquoise

Mane Color: light blue

Cutie Mark: A broken hour glass with sand pouring from it

Personality/Traits: Calm cool and collected. intelligent. Can time travel.

Flaws: Sometimes gets confused due to time travel. Requires a lot of magic for time travel.

Fighting style: Magic and hoof to hoof

Gender: male

Agenda: Find a peaceful life.

Short Story: Time spell is a unique unicorn being born with a rare gift. His gift is a magic that only few unicorns can ever acquire the magic of time travel. His gift is not limited by time itself but by his own magic some travels require his entire reserve of magic but allowing him to travel so far into the past he can change events with ease. However Time Spell is considered one of the guardians of time a long blood line of unicorns who's soul duty is to protect the balance of time and to mend the rifts in time. Alongside his powerful time travel abilities he has powerful magic in general being stronger then even the element of magic herself. however he is forbidden to use his power unless there is a reason.

((Wears a set of white robes and hood with a picture of an hourglass on them. Wears a necklace with a clock on it on the outside of his robes. Wears a pair of glasses. Smells oddly of lilac and sage. His magical aura is pure white and oddly bends and moves more then the average unicorn.))

**Name: Freak Show**

Coat Color: Dark Blue

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Red

Mane Color: White with red tips

Cutie Mark: None

Personality/Traits: over-confident and sarcastic. Rude to most people but kind to his friends.

Flaws: His unique body tends to freak people out. Doesn't make many friends.

Fighting style: Hoof to Hoof

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue working for the carnival and spread joy through it.

Short Story: Born into a family of canterlot nobles he was born with a unique body. His family rather then be embarrassed by him left him at the orphanage. He grew up being made fun of and being called evil due to his appearance but he never let it make him second guess on who he was. He learned many talents including tight-rope walking Ariel maneuvers and other acrobatic talents. He joined the carnival and set out to make a name for himself ultimately taking the name freak show.

((His eyes glow in the dark. His wings have black scales covering them. Each of his wings end in curved and sharpened bone. His mane is long going down to the middle of his wings with the tips ending in red. His mouth has fangs. His eye lids close like a serpents. His wings tend to be nearly double the size of a normal Pegasus. always wears a necklace with a dangling symbol of nightmare moon on it in silver. Tends to be about 20% larger then the average Pegasus.))

**Name: Council of ten AKA "Ten Voices"**

Coat Color: white

Type: Alicorn

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Red with white streaks.

Cutie Mark: the number 10

Personality/Traits: Has 10 different personalities locked inside his head and represent "lustful" "Wise" "Happy" "Angry" "sad" "Strong" "Cocky" "Sarcastic" "Hateful" "Solitary". His body shares these 10 different personalities evenly and tends to swap between them on a daily basis.

Flaws: Can be confusing having 10 personalities vying for control. Magic power strength aura etc etc are debated by his current personality.

Fighting style: Magic combined with confusing plans and tactics.

Gender: male

Agenda: Bring about the rebirth of the original council and return each of his personality to a separate body.

Short Story: The council of ten was once a group that decided the worlds fate and were around during the age of discord however they ended up fighting discord each of them having there own strengths and weaknesses. Discord found this funny and in an attempt to silence them locked them all into a single body. The council of ten were forced to share a single being and ended up coming up with the name "Ten voices" . Now they seek to split there being to restore them to there own bodies however they have attempted to do so for nearly thousands of years. Eternal life combined with sharing a body has the council of ten weak but they continue to push forward hoping one day they will be free from this single body.

**Name: The immortal prisoner "Black Mane"**

Coat Color: Deep Purple

Type: Alicorn

Eye Color: Red

Mane Color: Black long and flowing like a shadow with red tips.

Cutie Mark: None

Personality/Traits: Relaxed calm and solitary. Isn't mute but rarely talks. Powerful in all forms of magic.

Flaws: Hateful to all griffons. Dislikes others in general. Prefers solitary.

Fighting style: Powerful all consuming magic made to kill.

Gender: male

Agenda: Break from his prison and escape from all others.

Short Story: Black mane was one of few alicorns who fought against the griffons he was the first pony ever captured by griffons and was placed in a cell far underground of there capital to keep him secure and alive. Black Mane's magic is massively powerful and is more towards killing rather then disabling others. Because of his magic the griffons were forced to place powerful magic restricting chains on him to keep him from escaping. The griffons torture him on a daily basis knowing he is immortal. He has been living for so long each day being tortured only to heal overnight to be re-tortured. He hopes one day to escape and show the griffons what he has truly mastered in the corners of his mind magic so powerful it could bring the very moon to the surface of the world and kill every last griffon.

((wears chains on his body with padlocks locking them in place. Wears a slave collar around his neck. His wings are chained to his body. His left eye is gone and he has a bandage over it. His body is scared head to toe from the griffons constant torturing. His body has near god-like regeneration and can heal wounds that put him in near death over the course of an entire night.))

**Name: Grave Digger**

Coat Color: Grey

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Blue

Mane Color: White

Cutie Mark: A dug out grave and a shovel

Personality/Traits: Quiet and solitary.

Flaws: Doesn't like visitors. Keeps to himself

Fighting style: Uses a shovel to fight.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue the duty he was born to do.

Short Story: Born in canterlot he soon found his calling after his family died and he was forced to dig there graves. He soon accepted the duty of being owner of one of the largest graveyards of equestria. Every day at 5 pm he wakes up and digs the graves for the new arrivals and then goes to sleep at 5 am. Few ponies every truely see grave digger as he keeps to himself.


	5. list five

**Name: Doom Bolt**

Coat Color: Blue

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Black with red tips

Cutie Mark: A Black,blue and red lightning bolt.

Personality/Traits: Sarcastic over-confident and rude. Can preform his own form of the sonic-rainboom.

Flaws: Considered Evil. Does not make friends. Rude.

Fighting style: Quick maneuvers mixed with hoof to hoof combined and light air magics.

Gender: male

Agenda: Show the wonderbolts there weak and useless and become the fastest flier in the world.

Short Story: Born as the son of a more unknown wonderbolt he watched as his mother was forced out of the wonderbolts when she was injured. His hatred for the wonderbolts continued to grow as he watched his mother continue to hit rock bottom after having him. The wonderbolts ultimately cut ties with his mother and his rage spiked he began training all around the known world in conditions that would kill a normal Pegasus. He trained in below zero temperatures in blistering heat and even got to flying across the ocean. However his hate kept him training he soon found his mother passed from this world. He went to the funeral and said to her that he would get revenge against the wonderbolts for what they did to her soon after he took up the name "doom bolt" He had a fashion designer form a uniform for him like his mothers but had its colors special made in her honor. Now he plans to outrace the fastest of the wonderbolts and destroy everything the wonderbolts hold dear to them.

((Wears a wonderbolt uniform in custom colors. Its colors are red blue and black. Wears specially made goggles that have red glass. His wings are not feathers but instead are incredible durable scales. His version of the sonic-rainboom is known as the Sonic-doombolt and explodes in the order of red on the outer black in the middle and blue on the inner. His sonic-doombolt is known to cause mental confusion in those viewing it. He can use magic on the tip of his wings to increase his speed. his magic only affects air. His voice sounds germaney in origin. He is known to cheat in races by taking the air away from other racers using his magic and forcing them to stop flying.))

**Name: Dream Destroyer**

Coat Color: Black

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: pure white no pupil's

Mane Color: White

Cutie Mark: A picture of the planet cracked in two.

Personality/Traits: Hateful evil and rather unpleasant. Can take over dreams. Has no magical aura. Eyes always glow like king sombra's.

Flaws: Magic is only strongest when in dreams. Can be sensed by princess luna.

Fighting style: Fights by taking over dreams and using his magic.

Gender: male

Agenda: Take over the dreams of the planet and usher an age of horror.

Short Story: Dream Destroyer is a mere fragment of nightmare moon he was born when luna was returned to her normal form. He became his own being but didn't enjoy nightmare moons eternal night and instead took it upon himself to take command of all dreams on the planet and cause a horror show of his own design. Luna has been waging a secret shadow war with Dream Destroyer and has been kept unknown to princess celestia. Dream destroyer and luna constantly battle in the dreams of all beings on the planet.

((Wears specially crafted armor of grey with white trim the armor starts at the tip of his horn and ends at the bottom of his hoofs concealing him nearly completely in it. He has no magical aura when using magic. His magic in the dream world is nearly twice as strong as luna's. His magic in the real world is equal to luna. His armor can absorb up to half the magic of any spell and in-turn strengthen his next spell using it.))

**Name: "Wayward Light" AKA "Survivor"**

Coat Color: Tan

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Black. Has a large scar over his right eye. Missing his right eye.

Mane Color: Black and in dreadlocks

Cutie Mark: A Spear with tribal markings.

Personality/Traits: Dark and solitary. Speaks in a heavy Arabian accent.

Flaws: Doesn't trust anyone. Tends to do things alone.

Fighting style: Uses his specially crafted spear to do battle and switches to his scimitar when needed.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to survive and do whatever is needed to bring glory to his now dead tribe.

Short Story: Wayward light was born in Elephantia in a massive desert of a roaming pony tribe. It was here that he learned the art of the spear combat tactics and general knowledge along the dangerous desert landscape. He soon took to being the guardian of the tribe and was given the sacred duty of guarding all life in the tribe. nearly 20 hard years after he took the title of guardian at age 46 he watched in horror as bandits attacked the camp and slaughtered his entire tribe he however managed to survive and bring vengeance on the bandits for his tribes death slaughtering them all. He wandered for many years and took a boat across the vast ocean until he landed on the borders of equestria. Here at age 52 he would continue bringing glory to his tribe and to do so he took up the job of being a mercenary. For many harsh years he fought and killed for his employers and he soon ended up with the mercenary nickname "Survivor".

((Wears a Keffiveh of a Tan color. Wears a set of Bisht in the same color as his Keffiveh. His spear is nearly twice the length of his body and is made of steel and painted blue with white tribal markings many include hawks and ponies and other symbols. On the end of the spear right before the head is a few griffon feathers. He wears white bandages covering his right eye. Has a belt on with a scimitar on his right side. Scimitar appears made of steel and has a brown leather handle with a gold hilt.))

**Name: Spy Master "Blue Mask"**

Coat Color: White

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: light blue

Mane Color: Black

Cutie Mark: A paper mask with a question mark on it.

Personality/Traits: Relaxed arrogant and boastful yet oddly calm. Seems to never show his face. Incredible powerful with illusion magic.

Flaws: Over confident. Relies to much on stealth based magics.

Fighting style: A small switchblade combined with silent take-outs and magic.

Gender: male

Agenda: Serve the highest bidder !

Short Story: Spy Master "Blue mask" Was always an interesting one in 'Prance' when he was young always pretending he was someone else always hiding from view and always practicing the magic he loved so much. He soon mastered all forms of illusion magic and soon began accepting assassin and mercenary jobs to help advance his skill. His fame soon shot across the known world even to the famous princess celestia who heard of his near unstoppable stealth skills. Princess celestia soon sent word to him to hire him as a personal spy master to the royal guards and in her shock he sent word to her offering a challenge. He said can enter the palace undetected and meet her face to face without alerting anyone in the palace if he was spotted he'd accept her offer half price if he won he'd only get boasting recognition. princess celestia sent him word that she accepted his challenge and within 10 days to her surprise the famous spy master was awaiting in her private chambers with a smile under his mask. He was soon leading all spy services of princess celestia who still cant figure out how he managed to enter her chambers.

((Wears a fancy blue suit with white undershirt and black tie. Wears a blue ski mask at all times. Carries with him a few smokes and a lighter at all times. Speaks in a Heavy French accent. His magic when using any magic related to illusions tends to be nearly 5 times stronger then the average unicorn. He is currently regarded as the master of disguise and invisibility spells. Tends to snort when he laughs. Can be bought out of princess celestia's service.)) "Gentlecolts?"

**Name: The Pyromaniac "Burning Flame"**

Coat Color: Orange

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Red with blue tips.

Cutie Mark: A orange red and blue flame.

Personality/Traits: Rather Crazy and uncontrollable but at the same time understanding and kind. His magic revolves around all things fire.

Flaws: Crazy and uncontrollable like a raging flame. Tends to overdo it when he uses fire magic.

Fighting style: Powerful fire magic

Gender: male

Agenda: Burn burn burn ! and work for the highest bidder.

Short Story: No history is known about burning flame even he forgot about it all yet what we can tell is only fragments of his history. Was born rushia in a horrid and always snowing place. He hated it all day all night the only comfort he could find was fire and he loved it enjoyed it and basked in it. He soon began to use his magic to manipulate the fire and quickly rose to be the best pyromancer in the known land. He went from place to place selling his burning desire for coin and became a legendary mercenary. He was spotted across the world burning things to a crisp for the right amount of money. He was soon spotted by equestria guards and when asked if hed come quietly he simply burnt down an entire forest to escape. Royal guards knew what he looked like so in order to remain illusive he created and donned a new outfit and taking the nickname "The Pyromaniac".

((Wears a completely air-tight sealed suits that keeps his flames from burning him.. His suit makes him look like the pyro from TF2. While wearing his suit he normally mumbles but can activate a special part of his suit allowing him to talk for only 5 minutes before being forced to release it for half an hour. His magic is incredible dangerous to all those around him and can cause major first degree burns with ease.))

**Name: Heavy "Red Star"**

Coat Color: White

Type: Earth

Eye Color: blue

Mane Color: bald

Cutie Mark: A Red Star with a hammer and sickle crossing each other

Personality/Traits: Somewhat over confident. Tends To harass those he is fighting. Has nearly 5 times the normal muscle mass of normal earth ponies. Speaks in heavy if somewhat broken Russian accent.

Flaws: Sometimes hard to understand due to his broken Russian accent. Over confident. Somewhat sluggish.

Fighting style: Heavy hitting attacks combined with heavy hitting weapons.

Gender: male

Agenda: Serve the highest bidder ! and also take care of his favorite maul named "sasha"

Short Story: Born in the hardest most inhospitable climate known to pony kind deep in the territory of rushia. He was born nearly twice the size of normal earth ponies and growing up he loved testing is strength. His job at age 11 was cutting down trees and at age 16 he started working in quarries breaking rocks by age 22 he soon took joy in eating and added a little mass to his muscles but it didn't keep him from being a literal pony tank. He took some cooking classes to relax a bit and by age 27 accepted his place as a mercenary going from place to place around the world. He soon made his own custom weapon a massive black steel maul he named sasha. Now he wanders waiting for the highest bidder to buy his massive power house services.

((Always wears a rushia military cap. Is nearly twice the size of big mac ! also fatter. Always carries sasha on his back. Sasha is a maul nearly twice his size made of black steel with a square head sorta looks like a giant meat tenderizer. Wears a vest with a bandoleer on it that has knifes on it. Somehow can pull a sandwich from nowhere even in battle almost like pinkie pie does in a sense. he has a five a clock shadow)) "WAAAAH WAAAAH CRY TO ME LITTLE FILLIES WAAAAAH !"

**Name: Field Medic "Needle Eye"**

Coat Color: White

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: black

Mane Color: Black with grey at the roots

Cutie Mark: A medical cross with a needle and bone saw

Personality/Traits: Calm and at times insane. Loves to preform surgery with a somewhat evil glee. Can turn medicine into a form of warfare. Speaks in a germaney accent.

Flaws: Can be over excited about preforming life and death surgery. His methods are at times unethical.

Fighting style: Uses his medical tools to fight including bone saws needles and even his magic.

Gender: male

Agenda: Serve the highest bidder and continue his life long passion of healing others !

Short Story: Needle eye was born in germaney and at a young age loved the idea of being a doctor so he took up classes for many years and soon ended up in one of the many prestigious hospitals. needle eye however did things that made others cringe as he healed people sometimes in the most unethical ways and preformed surgery with a sadistic glee that would made a hardened killer turn around and flee. ((that rhymed ! *laughs* snort *laughs*)) Of course the medical buero of germaney could not allow him to continue and he was forced out on the streets alone and without his passion. Of course he soon took up learning how to fight and in no time he was becoming a mercenary for coin taking up the mercenary title of "The Medic".

((Wears a medical doctors coat with the words anarchy somewhat spray painted on the left sleeve. Carries a backpack of black leather on his back at all times. Wears a pair of glasses. Has a belt on with a pouch that stores needles and shots on his left side.. On the right side of his belt is his trust bone saw. Always speaks in his germaney accent. can be sometimes crazy when healing people cause of his pure and somewhat evil sounding glee of medical procedures.))

**Name: The Scout "Home Run"**

Coat Color: White

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Blue

Mane Color: Brown in a buzz cut

Cutie Mark: A baseball and a bat

Personality/Traits: Over confident full of himself and boastful. Loves to taunt people in battle. Is 20% faster then rainbow dash ((heh .. 20% faster)) Can preform a Sonic-homerun a black and white sonic-rainboom.

Flaws: Tends to under estimate his enemies. Over does the taunts. Boasts about everything he does.

Fighting style: Quick attacks with his baseball bat.

Gender: male

Agenda: Serve as a mercenary and keep baseball going.

Short Story: Born with a passion for sports he tried every single sport known to pony kind but hated them all. He raced for a few years against other pegasus and was even given an offer to be a wonderbolt which he declined simply saying "You guys would hold my awesomeness back !". He was one of the only ponies to make his own sport ... BASEBALL !. His sport was a home run across the world sparking a lot of positive feedback for many races. Soon he even got to play the sport for princess celestia and luna. However even baseball his own pride and joy couldn't keep him interested for long and he began learning how to fight and became one of the only ponies to turn the baseball bat into a lethal weapon. He soon began taking mercenary jobs as the worlds fastest mercenary. His fame became legendary for his quick and lethal strikes and he was soon known to the mercenary world as "The Scout". As a side note his mercenary nickname is also the same name he uses on stage when he does his DJ performances.

((Wears a black baseball caps with the words "Home run!" in red on it. Wears a red sleeveless shirt. Has two dog tags on him with his information. Wears a custom made leather shoulder pad on his left shoulder with the strap going across his body. Carries a steel baseball bat with white tape on the handle over his back. Always wears a DJ headset.))

**Name: The Bow "Lucky Shot"**

Coat Color: White

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: short Black with mutton chops

Cutie Mark: A bow and quiver next to a machete

Personality/Traits: Calm relaxed and patient. Can sit in one place for days without food and water. when using his bow he seems to enter another mindset and everything about him freezes even down to his breathing. Master of the bow.

Flaws: Cannot fly and use magic. Is not as skilled in close quarter combat.

Fighting style: Long bow with a machete for close quarters.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue the perfect hunt by serving as a mercenary.

Short Story: Lucky shot was born in Austneighlia and it was here that he learned to hunt and spent everyday of his life hunting. Even at a young age he was famed for taking down monsters and creatures that no sane pony would hunt including manticores timber wolfs hydras you name it lucky has hunted it at one time. He became bored with normal hunting and to up his game he went around the world hunting beasts of legend and increasing his fame even more so much so to the point other races demanded a challenge from him. He accepted the challenge of what he called the great hunt a hunting challenge in which a group representatives of each race would hunt bag tag and bring back a certain creature from a location. The winner was of course lucky shot he won against griffons dragons diamond dogs and other races with ease and became known as the greatest hunter alive. of course hunting soon lost its charm to lucky shot and he soon accepted mercenary contracts and became known to the entire mercenary world as "The Bowman".

((Wears an Austneighlian hunting hat. Always wears a pair of black shades. Wears a hunting vest with multiple knifes strapped to it. Has a large quiver on his back that holds up to 100 arrows. carries a specially crafted longbow said to be enchanted to shoot arrows further and faster. Wears a belt with a machete strapped to it as well as a canteen of water. Speaks in an Austneighlian accent. Can wait in one spot for days without food and water almost seemingly frozen in time.))

**Name: The Engineer "Hard hat"**

Coat Color: White

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: blue

Mane Color: bald

Cutie Mark: A wrench an a toolbox

Personality/Traits: Relaxed and calm nearly all the time. Master at all things engineering. Can mc gyver a whole lot of things.

Flaws: Tends to get lost in his work. Not the best fighter.

Fighting style: A wrench with a whole lot of engineering master pieces including smoke bombs tear gas etc etc

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to make things and serve as a mercenary

Short Story: Born in canterlot hard hat loved building things and from the tender age of 8 made an entire houses plumbing by himself. At age 14 he was enrolled into engineering schools. At age 17 he fixed the trains that crossed all over equestria. At age 20 he went around the world learning many things and even came up with some of his own wonderfully devious inventions including smoke bombs tear gas fire bombs etc etc. He is famous for making a new weapon never before seen in equestria or the world for that matter the very first flintlock pistol. His engineering fame even got him hired as a mercenary for jobs that required someone who could think quick on there feet and make a whole lotta things out of nothing. He soon gained the name "The engineer" in the mercenary world.

((Speaks in a thick texas accent. Can make things that no pony would ever think to make and has many tools he refuses to release to the public including and not limited to 'tear gas smoke grenades napalm grenades flintlock pistol the flintlock rifle' and more. Wears a orange hard hat and goggles that he never seems to take off. Wears a belt with many things on it including a pouch full of blueprints his flintlock pistol and his wrench. Wears a brown leather backpack that contains all his nifty tools and inventions.)) "NOPE !"


	6. list six

**Name: The lost prince "Solar/Lunar Eclipse" and "Eternal Darkness"**

Coat Color: White/blue/black ((His fur is white when the suns out Blue when the moons out and black when he is evil))

Type: Alicorn

Eye Color: Cyan in the sun/Yellow in the moon/Red when evil.

Mane Color: Blonde in the sun/Black in the moon/Red when evil.

Cutie Mark: A picture of a solar eclipse in the sun/a picture of a lunar eclipse in the moon/A picture of the earth covered in darkness when evil.

Personality/Traits: Loving caring and dutiful. Always cares about each and every pony. Does what he can to help while not revealing himself. however when he transforms into eternal darkness he is hateful anger and cares nothing about every single pony.

Flaws: Refuses to show himself unless needed to princess celestia and luna. Can become evil with proper stimulation.

Fighting style: Powerful magics that combine luna and celestia's power with that of discords chaotic magic.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to protect the world from the shadows. when evil his goal is to usher both the moon and sun away to show the world a true eternal darkness.

Short Story: Solar/luner eclipse was born and raised along celestia and luna as there older brother however when the time came to rule he simply vanished off the face of the planet however he always watched celestia and luna and was proud of what they were doing for the world and loved that he could still help while hiding away. He had a hand in helping against discord against nightmare moon against sombra and yet he remained hidden. Sometimes all he needed to do to help was whisper into the ears of subjects to help them remind themselves of how they are and what they fight for. He had a hand in helping twilight sparkle remember who she was once or twice as he always respected the elements of harmony for there protection of the land much like himself. However even someone dedicated to the protection of everypony has a dark secret. When misguided eclipse can become a being far worse then even discord ... eternal darkness and his vision is even worse then nightmare moons for he wishes to blot out both sun and moon so not even a single speck of light shines across the world. He can keep himself for turning into this haunting being through will but if he loses that will he fears he may become the very thing he has always fought against ... evil. Discord himself sensed the chaos within him his ever changing being the evil locked away and even discord feared it and for good reason what would happen if he turned evil not even the elements of harmony may be able to stop him not even luna and celestia ... not even discord ...

((appearance changes depending if the moon or sun is out. Can turn into his evil form eternal night in this form his body is equipped in full body armor. The body armor is blue with red trim and has spikes adorning it. He gives off a mist of darkness when in his evil form. All forms of light seem unable to be used near him when in his evil form. In his evil form his eyes always glow in the darkness he gives off. His magical aura is crimson when evil. In his sun form his aura is the same as celestia and while in his moon form his aura is the same as luna.))

**Name: Burning darkness**

Coat Color: black

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: White with black tips

Cutie Mark: Fire with smoke covered it

Personality/Traits: Evil and hateful of those who would refuse eternal darkness. His magic is strong and centered around fire.

Flaws: Refuses to give up on his quest to bring about eternal darkness.

Fighting style: Powerful fire magic combined with swordplay.

Gender: male

Agenda: Bring about eternal darkness by turning solar/lunar eclipse evil.

Short Story: Burning Darkness is one of nearly hundreds of ponies who has formed a cult like order dedicated to bringing about there master eternal darkness by any means necessary. The order of darkness has been around for nearly thousands of years each generation of pony being a part of it. Burning Darkness is the ancestor of the original leader of the order and his evil mind sees nothing but the hope of bringing there master into the light and he has begun to prepare the order like training them day in and day out eagerly awaiting his return so that the order of darkness may be his guards of his new world. There have a massive underground temple build in the everfree that spans the near entire length of the forest under the hoofs of every pony the order grows waiting and planning for the day there master is released from his bonds.

((Wears pitch black hooded robes. Wears a black metal mask with the print of the moon and sun over each eye. His robes are trimmed in blue and yellow lines. Carries a sword its hilt being the symbol of half a moon and half a sun together. The blade on the sword is wavy. Can conjure powerful fire magic. Has nearly 100 senior members following his order with nearly 1000 soldiers prepared to fight and die for there master.))

**Name: element of Greed "Golden Eyes"**

Coat Color: Brown

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: Gold

Mane Color: Gold

Cutie Mark: a pile of gems and bits and gold

Personality/Traits: Greedy and distrusting. only cares about his own personal gain. Can use magic unique to his element.

Flaws: Greed is his top priority. Never Fights fair

Fighting style: Magic and tricks/traps

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to gain riches.

Short Story: Born into a wealthy family golden eyes was unique he always wanted more riches always ! no matter what the current state of being in the world was he would capitalize on it even if it meant stealing for people or making there life's horrible. He soon built a secret vault inside the mountains that held canterlot and he hired a large army of soldiers to guard his treasures day in and day out. He littered his riches with tricks and traps and built his own throne room within his vault which he now dubbed the palace of greed. Discord absolutely loved this fellow as he caused so much chaos for something as simple as greed so discord decided to give him an offer. He would give golden eyes the power to continue to gain riches for absolutely no charge. golden eyes accepted with a glint in his eye not knowing discord was only giving him power for him to cause his own brand of chaos. Golden eyes was given a golden crown with a massive diamond in it. The crown was the element of greed and with it his greed skyrocketed and he wanted more and more. Soon he will come out of hiding to claim all the riches of equestria for himself alongside his element ... the element of greed.

((Wears the element of greed a golden crown with a massive diamond in it. Wears a regal red with white fur trim cape. Wears a necklace in the same design as his crown. His magic is unique because of his element he can literately turn ones life essence into riches for himself weakening his opponent while strengthen his desire. The element of greed is powerful and can equal all the elements of harmony however the element of greed needs others just like it in order to be strong. The element of greed can actually work to strengthen other elements including the elements of harmony and the elements of disharmony. Due to the nature of greed he will join whoever he feels he can gain more from in terms of riches.))

**Name: element of rage "Boiling Blood"**

Coat Color: Crimson

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: White with red tips

Cutie Mark: A sword with a thin line of blood dripping from it

Personality/Traits: Always filled with rage and blinded by it hates everyone and everything. Has two levels of his rage normal and his element induced rage known as elemental rage.

Flaws: Always filled with hate blinded by it. Doesn't feel pain when in his elemental rage.

Fighting style: Powerful rage filled blows and a unknown form of magic.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to strengthen his uncontrollable rage.

Short Story: Born in a family that hated and despised him he was never loved and never treated with respect. His family soon died his home destroyed his lands now non existent. He gave into rage gave into the hate and soon it filled every bit of his heart and he soon terrorized the country side destroying entire cities cause of his rage. He was soon captured by the griffons who tortured him on a daily basis only filling him with more rage every day he watched with hate filled eyes from his cell until one day. Discord popped into his cell and gave him an offer he would offer him a chance to escape if he only continues to harbor his rage. With a twisted smile he agreed and was granted a helmet of black steel with a single blood diamond embedded into it. His rage spiked when he wore the helmet and even the chains that held him were no match he broke them with ease and the entire griffon prison that held him was destroyed by his rage. With eyes like a raging inferno he continued towards equestria to fulfill his end of the bargain to discord. He would continue to harbor his unending rage.

((Wears a black steel helmet with a blood diamond embedded into it right above his eyes. The helmet shows his face. Wears spiked shoulder pads made of black steel. Has chains surrounding each of his legs that seem to dangle. Has many scars across his body. When in his normal rage his strength is nearly 15 times the normal strength of an earth pony. When in his elemental rage his strength becomes nearly 50 times the average earth pony and his body gives of and aura of pure malice and hate the aura flows like fire yet leaves a trail of blood when he walks his eyes glow red with fire. In his elemental rage form he is immune to magic however his elemental rage form is limited to three hours and when that time is up he passes out from exhaustion. In his elemental rage form he feels no pain and can ignore all injuries as if he doesn't have any. Broken bones will have no effect on stopping him in elemental form.)) BEZERKER !

**Name: Element of Sorrow "Tear Drop"**

Coat Color: Dark Grey

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: light blue

Mane Color: white

Cutie Mark: A single tear drop

Personality/Traits: Always sad and filled with sorrow.

Flaws: Never happy and can only express sorrow.

Fighting style: Magic designed to put doubts into the enemies mind and bring sorrow through them.

Gender: female

Agenda: Spread sorrow for the one who gave her purpose.

Short Story: Tear drop was born along the coast of equestria and at a young age watched her family die one by one. She cried but no one stopped no one cared and she was alone. She was left at an orphanage and grew up there others always picking on her always making fun of her and then finally she was adopted. However tear drops life would never bring her joy after being adopted her family was murdered leaving her alone and in a strange place she was forced to grow up alone and without anyone and every time she got close to someone ... they vanished. She cried day in and day out wondering why life was so cruel to her and then one day your everyday happy discord showed up. He offered to give her purpose something she never had in life and with the sorrow in her agreed. Discord presented her with a crown as white as snow with a single sapphire in it and when she put it on she only felt more sorrow. He told her to spread that sorrow why should others be happy when your unhappy ? she agreed and began to spread what she felt her entire life ... it was now her purpose.

((Wears a crown as white as snow with a single sapphire in it. Wears a gown of white and grey that almost seems like a wedding dress. She emits an aura of sorrow and unhappiness and those near her feel the same. Her element enhanced her magic giving her the ability to spread sorrow and anguish into others. She is immue to all forms of magic but cannot preform combat magic herself. She can use magic to keep herself from physical harm. Her aura can be seen as a almost cloud of grey gas emitting from her with tiny drops of tears as if a rain cloud.))

**Name: element of knowledge "Written Book"**

Coat Color: White

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Yellow

Mane Color: Yellow

Cutie Mark: A encyclopedia of knowledge.

Personality/Traits: Smart relaxed thinks things through. Can read entire books by simply holding them. Is considered the most knowledgeable being in equestria

Flaws: Tends to over think things. Isn't skilled in fights.

Fighting style: Powerful magic combined with the knowledge of others combat tactics.

Gender: male

Agenda: Learn everything in existence.

Short Story: Born in canterlot written book wrote his first book on the study of combined knowledge at age 7 and went to school everyday even on weekends he would spend time reading and learning. He wanted to know everything about everything and he soon managed to find his talent was unique. He could read books by touching them he could read people by looking at them as if they were books his talent was so great celestia soon accepted him as a master tactician at age 16. He soon grew bored of war it was too easy to read to him too easy to study and he soon began diving into celestia's more private knowledge. He was found out by celestia and barred from the castle yet his thirst for knowledge kept him going as he explored the world in search of all knowledge until one day. A certain figure appeared to him ... discord with an offer on how to gain all the knowledge in existence of course discord had a hard time convincing written book he was far too smart for his own good. But written book knew he needed a way to forcibly take knowledge and so he accepted discords offer and was given a book with the words KNOWLEDGE written on the covered and 7 different stones in blue green red orange yellow purple pink in a circle on its cover. Discord said this book can absorb the knowledge of peoples minds and give him power that he could use to take the knowledge from people. He studied the book and found out it gave him forbidden magics and even the power to cast chaotic magic. Now with the power to gain all knowledge in existence he set off to go back to Equestria for he knew celestia's weakness was the elements of harmony and he would use them to gain her knowledge.

((Wears hooded robes of teal with a gold trim on the bottom and around the hood. Wears a bandoleer with his book on it and many different combat potions. Wears a face mask of teal to hide his face. Wears boots of teal on each of his hoofs. proficient in all forms of magic including forbidden and chaotic magic. can bend the rules of the universe to his will with his magic much like pinkie does. Can read entire books by simply holding them. Can look at someone and know how they will act and behave. Knows large amounts of combat tactics and maneuvers.))

**Name: Element of corruption "Green Vial"**

Coat Color: Sickly light green

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: black

Mane Color: dark green with grey at roots and tips

Cutie Mark: A vial with a green liquid overflowing and bubbling.

Personality/Traits: Crazy yet calm and relaxed. Can create toxins viruses poisons and even Diseases capable of dropping ponies like big mac with ease.

Flaws: Crazy and over dedicated to his work. His magic is always a dark and evil form of combat magic centered around Toxins viruses poisons and Diseases.

Fighting style: needles with viruses in them combined with his own form of combat magic.

Gender: male

Agenda: Spread and learn all there is about Toxins viruses poisons and diseases.

Short Story: Born in a family of scientists and doctors green vial took a liking to the knowledge of viruses and diseases and at age 11 had already learned everything his teachers could tell him. He wandered the world and was soon given financial backing by many groups seeking to find cures to all the dangerous viruses poisons diseases and every other bad thing in this world. At age 22 he created a large scale facility dedicated to learned everything about these things he himself however locked himself in a large part of the facility and never left for years. Many prisoners were escorted to his part of the facility and never seen from again the Erie sound of silence always filled the facility as green vial had made his section sound proof. The royal guards were soon forced to enter his part of the facility due to rumors of him being dead but what they found was true horror. Green vial had been using the prisoners to experiment new and dangerous toxins viruses poisons even diseases. The royal guards and princess celestia were forced to shut down his facility and leave him with nothing he wandered for years testing his powers on viral weapons in the everfree. until one day a certain figure appeared ... discord. Discord offered to give him the power to continue his life work and green vial as he was accepted his offer. He was given a crown of decaying metal with a single sickly off colored emerald in it ... the element of corruption. Now he wanders the everfree spreading his sickness and corruption to all that live there.

((Wears a decaying silver crown with a odd off colored emerald embedded into it. Wears a doctors coat that appears dirty and tattered on the back of it is the words Corruption written in sickly green. His entire body is covered in medical gauze much like a mummy. His body gives off a sickly dark green aura that seems to contaminate all around him. Where he walks his aura makes the trees and grass wither and die water turn black as the night and even the air fills with the smell of decay. His magic is centered around the use of combat toxins viruses poisons and even turning diseases into dangerous magic. He wears a belt of decaying leather that has many needles strapped to it each with a different color these needles hold viruses and poisons he uses in melee combat. When his gauze comes off his body is shown as a decaying pony much like a zombie dripping with green puss and blood. Speaks like a volus from the mass effect series.))

Example of his speech. 'youtube video watch?v=6iD9eTLDCHU'

**Name: Element of the emperor "Spreading Chaos"  
**

Coat Color: Grey

Type: Alicorn

Eye Color: Glowing Gold

Mane Color: Long flowing white

Cutie Mark: A crown with many different colored gems embedded into it.

Personality/Traits: Evil and loves to spread chaos. Much like discord with his emotions. Makes everything a game. He uses chaos magic equal to discords power.

Flaws: Tends to not take his enemies seriously. Makes everything a game for his amusement. Doesn't have the typical unicorn magic.

Fighting style: Powerful chaos magic combined with the ability to slightly bend reality to his will

Gender: male

Agenda: Spread chaos and all its glory !

Short Story: Born as the son of a prince he was always chaotic when he was young playing pranks joking around and never taking anything seriously. At age 17 he was forced to take the crown from his father and instead of taking it seriously he played around and joked constantly making his subjects confused and worried that there new prince had went insane. Turns out he was always somewhat insane as he had only one true role model the god of chaos discord himself ! He ruled with his rather confusing leadership for many years but became bored as his subjects were expecting him to act the way he did and one day discord himself stopped to pay him a visit. The prince was ecstatic he worship discord in all his form ! Discord and Spreading chaos spent day in and day out toying with so many people so much so that discord actually liked this fellow and offered him a chance to spread his chaos and make an entire empire out of it ! Spreading chaos loved the idea of giving chaos to the world and so gladly accepted and was given the element of the emperor. He put on a crown of random colors and gems and put on his biggest most insane smile and he gathered his subjects and with his royal canterlot voice boomed "WE ARE THE CHILDREN OF DISCORD AND NOW ITS TIME TO SPREAD THE JOY OF CHAOS FOR YOUR NEW EMPEROR ! ME ! SPREADING CHAOS !" He gave himself his wonderful new name and soon sent his armies to spread chaos across the world while he himself decided to go to canterlot to cause a stir.

((Wears a crown of jumbled colors and gems. Wears a long cape that hits the floor also made the same style as his crown. His aura seems to be similar to discords in a way. His magic is exactly the same as discord lovely chaos magic ! He seems to be able to bend the rules of reality much like pinkie and discord. Seems to hum the mlp theme when he is spreading chaos. Can break the forth wall. Always seems to have a goofy grin on his face. Has magically made a pane in the canterlot castle dedicated to himself and the other new elements of them ruling over everyone even despite never being there ! The pane depicts Spreading chaos sitting on a throne with his elements next to him above celestia and luna and the elements of harmony bowing alongside them to him. Can control the elements of corruption greed sorrow rage and knowledge even if they disagree with his methods. Has the ability to transform into a draconequus much like discord however His body is all in a greyish hue with his glowing yellow eyes and long flowing white hair on his head a form that discord gave him in honor of the chaos he spreads.))

**Name: One winged pegasus "Free Fall" aka "One Wing"**

Coat Color: Jet Black With with a single white line running from the tip of his muzzle down his back to his tail.

Type: pegasus

Eye Color: Iceberg ((can find in wiki/List_of_colors:_A-M for reference))

Mane Color: Long white with a few streaks of silver mixed in

Cutie Mark: A Black DJ headset and violin with a single white feather resting on top of the violin

Personality/Traits: Likes to be kind and polite to others showing a gentleman like charm mixed with his ability to instantly think of clever quips and comebacks mixed with his ability to be a master of the silver tongue. He is also VERY sarcastic but never truly rude. He seems to refuse to speak of the fact he only has one wing and will try to use all in his power to change the subject. somewhat of a philosopher

Flaws: Cannot fly due to only one wing. Refuses to speak of his past. Has horrible insomnia due to his past and will have nightmares about it regularly to the point were even princess luna can do nothing about them.

Fighting Style: Combines agility with earth pony like strength for fast and strong hits.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to try to find a better life for himself

Short story: Born in manehatten as the son to a wealthy business owner named "Gold Brick" he grew up having a somewhat wealthy upbringing however he lacked a mother. At age 12 he was kidnapped by a group who held him hostage for money but despite there best efforts of torturing him his father refused and the kidnappers ultimately took his right wing, He was left for dead but found and taken to a hospital and when asked if he had family he smiled a weak smile and replied "no" he stole from his father enough bits to live on his own and bought himself a new outfit and decided to give himself a nickname which ultimately ended up "one wing". he decided to pay for classes in martial arts and other combat fighting styles so he could defend himself in the future and ultimately became one of the best examples of the student becoming the master. After rigorous training he set out to explore meeting friendly faces like Vinyl scratch and befriending them. He took to the night crowd for a few years and became a DJ using his nickname "one wing" becoming one of the most recognized DJ's in the underground for his quick beats and nearly innovating methods of incorporating even classical music into the rave world. He Traveled for a few years and when it came time for a stage outfit decided to make himself unique to the world. He spent a large sum of bits to alter his wing to be white and feathery like a angel wing and bought himself a black trench coat with steel shoulder pads on the outside of it. After his 15th DJ performance he got attacked by the same group that tortured him many years earlier and he ended up killing them on the DJ floor but not without gaining a scar across his chest. He decided it was time to leave and find a new place to settle down so he began exploring the world as a traveling DJ offering his services both DJ related and Combat related soon earning him the nickname around equestria as "The Combat DJ" who could turn music into a form of combat. He soon put on his black DJ headset and began his journey hoping never to return to the place that caused him so much pain.

((as a side note he is currently 21 years of age))

He was spotted during many events including the changling invasion in which he saved many ponies including 5 fillies and a total of 3 guards but refused to accept any credit replying "Its what i do" he was spotting also during the discord incident fighting against discord while the mane 6 were distracted and actually managed to hurt discord of course he was teleported away by him in the end before the elements made it to him and sealed him away. Despite everything that's happened in only a few years to him he continues to try to do whats right even if sometimes the choices he makes are both away from the sight of others and are grey in nature.**  
**

((Has the strength of an earth pony but still maintains the speed of a pegasus. Wears black sunglasses and DJ headset combined with a black trench coat with steel shoulder pads. Has a massive scar going from his right shoulder and across his chest down to his left side. Trained in multiple forms of martial arts and can protect himself. Listens to dub step when in close combat situations as it relaxes his body and he moves and fights like water. He tends to be sarcastic alot but in the end he is charming polite and kind despite his past. He has nightmares and insomnia due to his past which he refuses to ever speak about. Can play nearly every instrument known to pony kind and is famous for his perfect recreation of "moonlight sonata" and other classical masterpieces which rival octavia's work. Refuses to back down against all odds. Is loyal to a core and is good to have on your side. Was offered multiple times for acceptance into the royal guard by figures such as shinning armor and princess luna/celestia however he declined every time saying it was not his style. Has earned the respect of shinning after an incident were he was forced to save 5 fillies from a building putting his own life in danger to do so while earning the respect of both luna and celestia for openly engaging and taking multiple changlings during the canterlot attack saving many guards lives yet still refused to accept any credit for it.))

**Name: Ex Captain of the royal guard "Broken Spear"**

Coat Color: tanish brown

Type: Pegasus ((wings are nearly double the size of a pegasus his size. He equals about big mac in size a little smaller but not much.))

Eye Color: Cyan cant see out of left eye

Mane Color: Dark brown long down his back

Cutie Mark: A shield with two crossed spears in front of it

Personality/Traits: Devoted strong and loving he cares about all living things but recently has become more solitary to those around him. He is kind yet quiet giving off the more strong silent type vibe. He rarely speaks unless needed to.

Flaws: His mental state is a bit weak due to traumatic events forcing him to never return to canterlot and regain his position as captain of the guard. He is believed dead and refuses to answer a lot of questions about his life generally gearing himself towards isolation

Fighting style: He fights with a short spear almost more like a javelin in nature which he can toss if needed to with pin-point accuracy.

Gender: male

Agenda: Keep away from those who have forsaken him and remain the shadow he was made to be.

Short Story: Broken spear was once known as "iron spear" who was given the title "Spear of the sun" by princess celestia when he became the captain of the royal guard before shinning armor. He was devoted caring kind and loving to all ponies and was well known for fighting against all odds and putting himself in the line of fire for other ponies. He always seemed to remain silent when spoken to only rarely speaking and opening up to celestia. During his near 20 years of service as guard captain he was soon given a task like no other he would be launching an attack against a massive fortress that held many ponies hostage and was filled with all forms of outlaws and criminals the fortress was known as "Black Water Castle". He led the assault and freed all the ponies but was forced into a position that no pony would ever like to be in. He was forced to make a choice ... his life or there's. The castle was falling apart with them in it and the unicorn only had enough magic to teleport a small group and the captain chose to get the civilians out supposedly giving his life for them. What other ponies didn't know was as the castle fell apart iron spear was spared by a miracle but ended up badly wounded and on deaths edge. He lied there for what seemed like days in his mind the royal guard never came to get him up or save him and he thought he would die in the god forsaken everfree alone and forsaken by all those who he deemed comrade. But fate had a different plan for the captain and a zebra saved him and nursed him back to health. The zebra asked in her own rhyming way what he was going to do now and he replied with an emotionless tone "live". The old captain has built a small fortress by hand in the everfree about the size of a normal house. The fortress has the banner of his time as captain on the wall a growing reminder of what he once was. He gave himself a new name a name that reflected what he now was ... "Broken Spear" The forsaken soldier.

((His skin is almost leather in feel. He wears a duster made of fake cow-hide the duster is dyed white with the symbol of the solar guard on the back of it. He was blinded during the battle in black water castle and now wears a white eye patch over his left eye. He carries a short spear on his back which is held in place by leather straps. His wings are nearly double the size of a Pegasus his size.))


	7. list seven

**Name: Vagabond "Soul Shatter"**

Coat Color: Brilliant Azure

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Mane Color: light Grey with the tips being cornflower blue and grows in a shag that always seems to cover his left eye.

Cutie Mark: 'Has yet to be found but may or may not be related to his ability to use magic'

Personality/Traits: Quiet and solitary and seems always kind yet seems to lack the ability to bring himself out of an emotional rut that keeps him constantly depressed and on edge always forcing him to cry himself to sleep in the dead of night. He is not easy to anger and always seems to simply give in to others so he does not have to fight battles. Does not consider himself strong in any situation and always seems to carry a frown even in the happiest of situations. May be able to be reconditioned into normal life through counseling with others.

Flaws: Gives in easily to demands. Does not consider himself strong at all. Does not tend to use his magic often as he considers it a curse. Seems to lack the emotional strength to leave the rut he is in. Cannot sleep normally as his dreams are nearly always nightmares related to himself his past and others around him. Tends to be forced to cry himself to sleep. Is known to wake up at random times sleeping due to his insomnia and nightmares.

Fighting Style: When backed into a corner he uses strength far surpassing normal earth ponies and a mix of combat magics. When using magic his aura is a pale light grayish magenta.

Gender: male

Agenda: none

Short story: Born into a family of unicorns who lived as traveling performers ((Trixe and her family :P)) when he was first born and they found him not to be a unicorn he was abandon on the side of the road too young to ever know who his family was. He was taken in by one of the locals who owned a shop that sold rare magical items and antiques who for the good of his heart could not let the poor colt die without anyone to watch over him. The stallion who took him in named "Grey Beard" who was a unicorn decided to raise him as his own and taught him everything about his lives work and teach him right from wrong. For years "Soul Shatter" was happy living under the name "Grey Hair" until he came of age and "grey beard" decided to tell him the truth of how he came into the family different then himself. When shatter learned he was simply abandon his heart was torn apart and would never truly mend and so he ran from his father from his town and wandered into the everfree to live out his days. He took upon calling himself a new name "Soul Shatter" as he seen it fit to call himself that. It was in the everfree he found himself unique in the fact that he could use magic like a unicorn and it was here he honed his abilities but kept to the belief he was useless to all around him. He kept to himself even when ponies like the mane six and nightmare moon wandered into the everfree he simply watched and remained silent as ever. He decided one day that he would never be able to mend his broken spirit and his shattered heart and soul. He gets closer and closer to ponyville never straying to far into it and always sticking to the forest as if it was all he had left in this world. A sad broken pony with nothing left to truly live for. No family No friends and out of hope.

((Wears a tattered brown cloak with a hood he uses to cover his being. Has many scars from battles against the monsters of the everfree including timber wolfs hydra's and manticores. Has a tattered saddle pack that carries all he owns which isn't much mainly spare bits and medical vials. Instead of his horn glowing like a unicorn would his eyes glow with the normal aura. Has a mirror that was trixie's and for some reason believes it carries some sort of clue to who he is even though he has no idea he is related to her and vise versa.))

**Name: The element of time and prince of time "Sun Dial"**

Coat Color: yellow

Type: alicorn

Eye Color: Cyan

Mane Color: White

Cutie Mark: A sun dial with the time marked at 12

Personality/Traits: calm, rational even-tempered and brilliant. Can manipulate time. Has magic that is considered unique.

Flaws: Always speaks in a dull emotionless voice. Despises discord changlings and manticores with a fiery passion. Hates being considered a prince. feels sorrow knowing he is immortal.

Fighting Style: Magic combined with time travel to evade blows and deliver them.

Gender: male

Agenda: Serve princess celestia as a element of harmony and serve all ponies of equestria and beyond as a prince.

Short story: Sun Dial was born as the son to a family who loved all things related to time his parents and him lived in manehatten and owned a large repair bussiness that worked on repairing making and delivering all things related to time. At a young age he began practicing magic and his parents loved him for it and one day that decided to try to enroll him in School for Gifted unicorns. During his exam the ponies honestly did not expect much but he soon showed them something no pony thought was possible ... he manipulated time at will this shocked them and they accepted him almost instantly his father "Stop Watch" and his mother "Sun Drop" were happy about there son and soon he began his studies and came second in magic only to twilight however his ability to manipulate time turned him into a unicorn of near uncanny power. Princess celestia soon decided she wanted to see if the rumors were true about this unicorn and invited sun dial to the palace to show her his magic. After going through a long speech sun dial turned time back to when he first entered and instead gave princess celestia her entire speech she spoke to him. It was a shocker to her this unicorn could indeed manipulate the flow of time like it was common magic and so celestia decided that he would be given a test to prove himself a gifted unicorn and sent him with guards to retrieve some items from the old castle were nightmare moon was defeated it was here that each guard was defeated by a group of manticores and instead of fleeing he flashed a bright yellow light and on his head stood a golden crown with a clock in it. The element of time an element that is not suppose to exist and with it reverted time and warned the guards who seen his element and had there jaw on the floor. They acquired the item from the old palace and returned to celestia who was even more shocked then the guards to find out that another element existed she took the element and locked it in the vault and soon had Sun dial remain in the palace even during events like discords return and even the changling invasion Sun Dial was ordered by princess celestia to remain in the background and help without being known. He has helped the other elements without there knowledge and has always stood in the background with princess celestia. Princess celestia believes someday she will show the other elements a hero who has helped them without them knowing always out of view but helping keep harmony. Now Sun dial remains in the palace he was saddened when princess celestia told him his parents passed but he knew time was on his side and one day he would join them however this became untrue as one day he found himself a alicorn and even princess celestia could not understand what happened. Sun Dial was sad but he knew that no matter what he would do what was needed to protect others his heart pure and his love for everyone unwavering. Princess celestia has yet introduce the now element of time and prince of time sun dial.

((Wears a tux of white with a yellow undershirt and white tie. Wears a crown of white with elegant yellow velvet sewn into the top for comfort. He Wears white boots/gloves on his hoofs. His mane is long and when he stands on his hind legs it nearly touches the floor. He always seems to keep a smile on his face. He sometimes wears a monocle to formal gathers yet he always wears his tux everywhere and has multiple tuxes so if one gets dirty he can put on an exact copy. when in conversation he tends to appear and reappear at random points while not as hyperactive as pinky he does this to keep his magic low as he needs to constantly use magic to keep himself from a magical overload. He takes good care of his mane and when in social events he ties his hair in a ponytail with yellow string. His magical aura is white. is 23 years old))

**Name: Commander/captain of the first Rushia battle blimp "Battle Kirov"**

Coat Color: Dark Red

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Grey with strands of white mixed in

Cutie Mark: A Kirov Blimp ((C&C red alert)) with a hammer and horseshoe crossing behind it

Personality/Traits: Strong Wise and ruthless he does all that is needed to keep rushia safe from enemy nations. Speaks in a incredible thick rushian accent. Can repair nearly anything that requires an engineer. Has strong leadership skills related to leading and commanding soldiers. Can prove to do reckless and ruthless things when defending the mother land. Has little care for enemies of the motherland and even when surrendering he will execute them without mercy.

Flaws: Reckless and ruthless at times. Can be stubborn when it comes to changing his goals for the good of rushia. Seems to push all else aside and puts himself and his soldiers at risk often for the mother land. Does not trust many ponies other then the current leader of the rushian people.

Fighting Style: Combines quick strikes and precision strikes with his personal sickle and dagger he carries with him.

Gender: male

Agenda: Serve mother rushia or die trying.

Short story: "Battle Kirov" was known as "Battle Sickle" when he was born and was instantly dragged into training at age 8 to train as a soldier for the rushia people. He trained from age 8 to 20 and learned not only physical combat but mental combat alongside leadership and tactics. At age 20 he spent time as an engineer for many years till he was 47 at this age he was considered a grizzled veteran as he spent nearly 15 full years in combat situations and leadership roles. He was quickly promoted through the ranks and spent 5 more years creating something to use in combat for the rushia people and soon made the worlds first combat blimp. His blimp was nearly indestructible and proved difficult to take down and soon he was asked what he would call this contraption. After ponder long and hard ((heh long and hard)) he decided to name it after the area he was born in "Kirov" and soon changed his own name to "Battle Kirov" For another 10 years he served as the leader of the rushia assault forces his kirov played a vital role as seeing the monster in the sky forced many of rushia's enemies to flee from battle. The kirov itself is powered by powerful magic crystals that act as a natural source of power and keep it afloat while unicorns on board act as artillery bombing the ground from the safety of the kirov. Now at age 62 he continues to serve as one of Rushia's top tactical planners and masters of combat proving his loyalty without a doubt in many combat situations.

((Wears a rushian commanders ushanka with a thick red fur coat with the symbol of rushia embroiled on both sleeves. His hair is somewhat long and unkempt and he has a long beard on his face. He has a sickle and a large dagger hanging off his brown leather belt that keeps his uniform from flaying in the wind. when in combat he stands on two legs holding both his weapons most ponies are off put by his combat style as not many of them fight on there hind legs. Can point critical flaws out of most plans with ease due to his extensive training and real combat experience. Can easily stand on his hind legs for days as he has trained them for both comfort and ease of use. normally when walking the halls of barracks command posts etc etc he walks on his two hind legs which his other are crossed behind his back. It is rumored by other soldiers in the rushian forces that if you stare into his eyes for more then 5 minutes it causes both mental pain and drives you insane as if his stare mentally puts everyone he has killed and everything he has done for rushia into your mind and the horrors of the wars he fought. He is immune to mind reading for some unknown reason and his mind can mentally block out all attempts to gain entrence including even his dreams.))

**Name: Mercenary "Razor Tail"**

Coat Color: Dark Blue

Type: Pegasus

Eye Color: left is red right is black

Mane Color: is grey and looks exactly like a lion's would

Cutie Mark: A Bladed whip around a cracking pony skull

Personality/Traits: Seems always relaxed and calm always speaking in the same dull emotionless voice he shows no emotion both physically and mentally and seems to hold little care for anything besides what he has been hired for even if it is against all of equestria. His payment is normally double the average mercenary as you pay for quality over quantity. Razor has a perfect streak as not failed one mission yet and because of this is marked as one of the most dangerous ponies in equestria by the royal guard.

Flaws: Once accepted as a mercenary "Razor Tail" will do anything to complete the mission even if it is killing his own comrades. Accepts all forms of missions even those that go against all of equestria and has in the past accepted missions from the changlings. Has no pity remorse or emotion for what he does.

Fighting Style: Combines the art of the whip with full body armor bristling with blades for full contact battle using his entire body as a weapon.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to do jobs no common mercenary will do and enjoy the thrill of it all.

Short story: Born and Raised in ponyville "Razor Tail" is one of the ponies ponyville never wants to talk about again. As a young pony razor was bullied on a constant basis and was miss treated by his family and friends for his weakness and his appearance. Razor grew up becoming more and more distant from others hating them for he could do nothing about his appearance so why should he have to suffer ? One night a night in which all ponyville remembers and refuses to even remember exists was known as "The night of razors" for on this night razor would not take anymore abuse from everyone and in the dead of night at exactly 11:52 killed both his mother and father in there sleep. However razor did not simply end it there using his new found courage and his own hand crafted weapon he snuck into the houses of 7 other ponies who made his life a hell and ended there very existence and when he was done he vanished leaving only a single note with his parents. The royal guards came the next day to the murders and found nothing except a note being held by the mother and father of razor both there hooves placed over it.

"We are all born in the guise of weakness some abuse us some use us some mistreat us and make our world a living tarterus but in the end i must thank them all. For if it was not for those who abused me those who mistreated me and those who hated me from the day i was born i would have never gained the courage to put out the candles of life. By the time your reading this 9 ponies lie in eternal slumber 9 ponies voices never to be heard 9 ponies never to be spoken of. In there absence let my name be spoken with hate and anger. For i am the razor that buries into the flesh of ponies" ~ Loving son of these dead ponies

The note was placed in the canterlot archives and remains the only piece that remains of the murders.

The guards who found them were unable to ever find any records of the family having a son as if he simply vanished from existence. The incident happened 10 years before twilight came to town and by that time all records were erased. Ponyville is not suppose to have these wounds re-opened and is the reason princess celestia ordered all information and knowledge of the event erased from history saving only a single note. Some ponies will never forget the pony named "Razor Tail" including Mr and Mrs cake. Granny Smith the mayor and a few other ponies. The shadow of razor still looms over equestria seeking the thrill of mercenary work and the joy of killing. Now razor seeks to return to ponyville for a re-union party ... only a few ponies will remember razor but even then not right away as his body has been changed as well as his name but under it all the same psychotic pony exists waiting for the moment to strike.

((Instead of having the average pony tail "Razor Tails" has a almost cat like tail and on it is armor that has many blades on it razor is able to move this tail and use it as a weapon bending and weaving through enemies with his main weapon while his tail does the follow up. Razor's Wings are more bat like in nature and each wing seems to be tattered with holes in it this however does not seem to effect razor's flying oddly enough. Razor Tends to wear specially crafted armor that is pieces of light weight metal with blades like razors sticking out making even Razor's tackles life threatening to the enemy as he uses his whole body as one weapon. Razor carries a whip that has pieces of metal embedded throughout it the whip is dangerous in his hoofs and can be used to get around basic defenses while inflicting major damage. Has two different colored eyes left is red right is black. He appears to have sharp pointed teeth of a lion. His mane has grown exactly like a lion's))

**Name: Martial Arts Master "Drunken Hoof"**

Coat Color: Grayish White

Type: Earth

Eye Color: Black

Mane Color: Long white and unkempt. Also has a long white 'Fu Man Chu'

Cutie Mark: A beer bottle wine glass and mug next to a horseshoe

Personality/Traits: Seems childish always cracking a joke at the worst of times caring little about himself yet behind it all are nearly a thousand years of wisdom and strength which make him seem like the grand father type of pony. He Is in complete control of his body and mind when drunk and can use his state to relax his body and in turn do martial arts moves no pony has ever seen. Is immune to any invasion of the mind including mind control and can easily use his mental capabilities to block others attempting to enter his mind.

Flaws: His flaws are pretty basic while he has a slight resistance to magic he is still weak to it and a lot of his martial arts moves require a source of liquor.

Fighting Style: Grand sensei of the drunken hoof style of martial arts a combat style that combines other powerful martial arts with fluid like movements revolving around the consumption and purging of alcohol. Through the use of magic ones body becomes resistant to all negatives of alcohol and only focuses on the positives making martial arts not only unpredictable but making them go through movements that can confuse and disorient enemies. Sub styles include Jiu jitsu ,Bojuka ,akido ,judo ,Jujutsu ,kendo ,taekwondo and many others. The point of the drunken fist is to enhance these styles not replace them and by using ones inner peace these styles become not only stronger but more fluent

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to travel the world and see the exotic lands and one day settle down and find peace.

Short story: Born even before the mighty celestia drunken hoof was always fascinated with the idea of bringing inner peace not only to himself but the world around him and always watched and learned of the ways of the universe. He began studying of many things war politics magic flying anything and everything his mind could register and one day his studies brought him something no one pony should ever acquire ... The secrets to immortality. He was given them through his studies against his will by a rather evil spirit who disliked his meddling and cast him back out into the world. For many years he didn't understand why the spirit gave him a gift but he soon found out the gift was actually a curse. He watched as the flow of time left the world rotting before him as the young became nothing but dust an eyes before his very sight. However he decided to instead of trying to burden himself with emotions of those who would die from the flow of time he would help them as a mentor and guide and soon founded the temple of the sacred hoof. The temple lied on top of a mountain and could not be flown or teleported to as he had mages preform powerful magic forcing all that wanted entrance to walk to the top of the mountain. It was here that he trained pony kind in the way of martial arts and not just one single art but them all teaching the power of balance peace and harmony alongside the world they resided in. Soon a few ponies became the first ever to be taught a fighting style unlike all else ... the art of the drunken hoof a style which at the end of there lessons would make them stronger then any other fighter. They would drink get drunk then fight again and again teaching them that all influences could be blocked out and ignored or even used to your advantage. The study of the drunken fist takes 10 hard years of fighting and practice and at the end of it all you are given the sacred wine. The wine is forged by magic and purified by the blood of one of absolute peace and by drinking it you are not only healed of all wounds but all evil thoughts stop existing in your mind. The wine gives the user the ability to resist all negative effects of alcohol including bodily harm and only focus on the positive of it all. However as time goes by fewer and fewer people go to the temple to meet the Sensei and now the temple remains empty and the only pony who knows of the sensei is celestia. soon the temple will close and the sensei will explore the world once more after his near thousand years of solitude with nothing more then his students.

((Wears a white Ji with a black belt around his waist tied to the belt on both sides are jugs with the symbol of a horseshoe on them. The back of his Ji has a white circle trimmed with black and a jug and a horse shoe in the center. He wears a black band around his head. He has 4 black bands one on each of his legs. Tends to refer to himself as Sensei instead of by his name. Years of wisdom and knowledge are in his head which greatly rival celestia's. While not gifted in any form of magic or flight he has a slight resistance to magic but can still be harmed by it. His strength tends to be nearly triple the average earth pony due to centuries of training and discipline.))

**Name: Midnight Shadow**

Coat Color: Pitch black with specks of white yellow and blue appearing almost like the sky at night

Type: Wingless alicorn ((He lost his wings but retains most of his alicorn appearance. he is as tall as celestia and carries the blood of alicorns))

Eye Color: Dark Blue. However when using magic his eyes turn much like king sombra only having the shadowy essence remaining dark blue.

Mane Color: Appears to be made of shadow and flows and moves much like celestia's

Cutie Mark: A Crescent moon half covered by red clouds with a few stars over head

Personality/Traits: He acts with kindness and curtsy however he also seems distant and alone rarely showing his true emotion to others and hiding behind cloaks of lies and shadows. He doesn't tell anyone he is an alicorn and refuses to respond to questions about his appearance and blood generally changing the subject or simply ignoring them. He does carry magic that equals celestia but he prefers not to show off. He is considered the master of lies and holder of secrets and can lie straight to even the element of honesty without her knowing its a lie. His poker face is considered unbeatable. He can lace his words with magic making anything seem like the truth. He is the master of every illusion spell known to all in existence.

Flaws: Prefers solitary. He can sometimes accidentally use his royal canterlot voice. He cannot fly till he regains his wings. Sometimes shows off a bit too much royal behavior and is forced to re correct himself. Has a deep soft spot for nearly every type of tea however he will do alot for a single cup of "Golden Needles" tea which is a incredibly costly tea which is imported over seas to equestria. He tends to lie a lot but is quite good at it.

Fighting Style: Light martial arts combined with magic.

Gender: male

Agenda: Live life in the now and whatever comes comes.

Short story: Being born an alicorn is such a drag ... at least it was for midnight shadow who was born alongside luna and celestia. When they came of age to finally choose there own life midnight simply vanished and no matter how hard everyone tried to find him they could not and soon luna and celestia were forced to hold a funeral for midnight believing him dead but not noticing he was in the crowd. After everyone believed him dead midnight removed his wings painfully and was hospitalized for a while until he could leave the doctors saying he would never have his wings back and him simply replying it was part of the plan. He trained extensively in magic not bothering himself with events even ones so critical as discords defeat and remained hiding for as long as he was born. He kept up with the times and even got to watch when luna was banished. He almost felt sorry for not intervening but told himself it was for the better. he soon traveled the world disguised his own sisters wouldn't even known him and to test his disguised goes to the grand galloping gala each year. He stayed with many rich and fabulous ponies and even ended up owning many businesses throughout equestra. of course being immortal people would toss him questions on how he has lived so long he'd simply ignore responding with a snort and the word "magic". He came close to being discovered many times by celestia but has managed to remain hidden among the population of equestria. He got to watch luna's return and the elements of harmony which made he chuckle like a madman. He currently resides within a small manor in canterlot which he only enters and exits. He plans in the future to test fate to see how close he can get to the elements of harmony and celestia without them finding out who he is. This game he is planning will be executed with flair and he plans to see how long his act will hold up after all being a shadow for so long has made him relies how to hide in plain sight away from the views and questions of those who see him.

((Wears a deep blue tailcoat tuxedo with many stars being white and yellow on it. He wears a top hat in the same design as his suit. He refers to himself as "hocus pocus" when out of his home. His magic is varied but his strongest category is illusion magic. Speaks much like luna including all the THEES THY'S and WE'S. His voice is laced with magic that seems to sooth and calm those he speaks to. He can enchant clothing and has enchanted his outfit to make him vanished into thin air with the words "Into shadow i blend" he can also teleport without exhausting magic by saying "Through shadow i move" which acts just like a normal unicorns teleport. He can enter what he calls shadow mask mode AKA poker face mode in which his emotion is 100% unknown. He can make any lie seem like truth with his magic. He lies alot but is good at it so much so that even the element of honesty would be hard pressed to see the truth. ))

**Name: Ex Royal Guard "Rot Bone" now known as "Plague Bringer"**

Coat Color: Grey with odd dark green patches in spots

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Pure white

Mane Color: White and long with dark green tips

Cutie Mark: A bone crossing a saber covered in a green liquid

Personality/Traits: Sadistic ruthless and cruel. He rarely cares for anyone other then himself. Has a deep hate for the solar guards. Seems to lie and lace words with sarcasm and emotionless tones. He tends to torture ponies and has been known to hate pegasus above all ponies. He cannot feel pain.

Flaws: His personality is far from good. His hate for solar guards celestia and pegasus tend to end with bouts of violence. His only true weakness appears to be nightmare moons magic which is odd considering luna and her magic doesn't have the same effect on him.

Fighting Style: Nearly unheard of level of combat magic combined with elegant swordplay with a dash of poison brews. also has the power to spawn plagues pestilences diseases and poison mists with his magic. Above all else he is also studied in necromancy and can summon entire armies in the minimum of one month.

Gender: male

Agenda: Bring about total destruction of princess celestia and the solar guards.

Short story: Rot Bone was born the son of one of the original guard captains of the lunar guard and was trained in all forms of combat from a young age. He took a liking to two forms of combat magic and his special crafted saber he called "Rotting Desire" A rather sickly enchanted weapon that always carried a fowl poison on its blade no matter how many times it was cleaned. He partook in many missions for the lunar guard soon rising to captain and was infamous for his ruthless attitude and no mercy policy which gained the attention of princess celestia. Celestia ordered luna to remove him for the lunar guard however luna refused only forcing celestia to get angry. Celestia secretly ordered the solar guard to dispose of Rot Bone however they clashed in the palace and rot bone came out on top. He executed the supposed traitors of the throne in the middle of the throne room without even asking celestia which made her even more angry at him and she found that she failed at her little attempt to dispose of his ruthless evil. It wasn't long after that luna became nightmare moon and standing beside her along with the lunar guards was Rot bone who had single hoofedly dispatched entire squads for his queen. When nightmare moon was banished celestia had rot bone arrested his trial ending in him being set for execution. The irony of it all was in the end Rot Bone was executed with his own saber but not before giving celestia one final speech "I am the bane of your demise and the rotting of your soul and throne and will return when my princess returns bringing with me an everlasting plague that will sweep your perfect kingdom from under you for not only betraying one who served the throne but your own sister." Celestia executed him and sealed his weapon away in the historical wing of the canterlot archives marking him as one of the traitors alongside nightmare moon. However what celestia didn't know was by executing him with his enchanted weapon she gave herself a curse that she would someday have to face. The curse would bring Rot Bone back from the dead and give him the mastery over pestilence disease and plagues making him in the very essence a god equal to herself. After luna returned due to the elements of harmony a thick and ominous cloud rose from under the castle and the sword in the archives vanished returning to its master for the age of the plague bringer has begun.

((Wears armor of the old lunar guard which over time has rusted and became a odd bronze and sickly green combination the old lunar symbol barely remains seem through all the grime and rust. He carries a gold hilted saber with a rather thin black blade that seems to literately drip a disgusting green liquid. His horn appears to have turned pitch black due to unknown reasons. Due to being undead he can no longer feel pain. He is only weak to nightmare moons magic while luna and hers doesn't seem to effect him as much. His aura is a sickly light green that seems to fill the air with the smell of rot and disease when he casts his magic. He speaks in old tongue with all the Thee's Thou's Thy's and We's intact. His presence seems to be undetectable due to his undeath. He has the ability to use necromancy to great effect able to summon entire armies in the time span of about a month.))

**Name: White Knight "Dawn Breaker"**

Coat Color: White

Type: Unicorn

Eye Color: Yellow

Mane Color: Long dark red

Cutie Mark: A picture of a White full plate helmet and with a sword going down straight through it.

Personality/Traits: Loyal Dedicated understanding kind and passionate. He follows the code of the "White Knight" which i will post towards the end of this character. He protects the land against all evil. He Speaks in "Latin" quite often confusing other ponies. He keeps the We's Thy's and Thou's from ancient times and seems to refuse to change simply for the time.

Flaws: His Code forbids him from any evil path. His code sometimes forces him to fight no matter what. His magic is powerful and rare but is unteachable as it is only gained through his blood line.

Fighting Style: Magic he refers to as "White Magics" combined with the use of his own hoof crafted sword "Upholder of codes"

Gender: male

Agenda: Follow the code of the white knight and protect all in existence from the darkness that exists.

Short story: Born right after nightmare moons imprisonment and the start of princess celestia ruling alone Dawn Breaker was the only known son of "Doom Breaker" a unicorn who had magic that far exceeded even princess celestia. It is rumored that doom breaker was the one behind making luna insane the trapping of discord and many other events that shook equestria though none were ever proven. Doom Breaker taught Dawn everything he knew from fighting to ancient codes to magic to all scraps of knowledge from the day he was born till it came day for him to find his place in the world. Doom Breaker before letting dawn on his way gave one last gift to dawn. He gave dawn his own life granting him his own immortality as he had grown tired of fighting and causing pain and so doom decided to allow the torch to be passed to a new knight. He took the title and as soon as his father passed he was given his own unique form of magic armor and weapon much like the knights of old. He set out and has been fighting for good ever since always upholding his code and protecting all those who needed a knight on there side.

((His body is covered in some of the most horrifying scars most deep jagged and easily seen through his fur and if others didn't know better they could say he looked as if he was tortured for his entire life. He wears a set of steel plate mail that covers nearly his entire body and is in a white that seems to shine the very sun from the sky his face seems to be hidden behind a gold cross pattern plate helmet that looks more like a crusaders helmet from medieval times. On his left side he carries a blade that seems to have the very sun as its hilt it glows and moves in a fiery pattern and blade seems to dance as if its aflame. ((Looks nearly identical to the dawn breaker from skyrim just with a more flaming blade.)) He seems to have powerful magic that is quite unknown to this world his magic is centered around healing and protection and can erect shields far surpassing shining armors and can cast healing spells that can heal entire armies and as if that is not enough he can cast spells that negate magic other then his own for short periods normally 1 - 5 hours. His magic is cast exactly the same as a normal unicorn however his aura or magical aura is non-existent when he casts his magic further studying on it will show that his blood literately glows with the aura instead of his horn. His sword can dispel magic and can also release undead from un-death. He speaks perfect Latin but for the sake of others speaks equestrian English. He speaks much similar to luna when she returned and can also use a voice similar to the royal canterlot voice however he seems to only use it in emergency situations. His code is long and boring with many rules for example he must fight any and all evil he finds He must protect any and all innocents He must always respect the current wielder of the crown and all those under it and many other knightly rules. His code is a white leather bound book with the words "Codes of order" written in gold on it. He also carries a black leather bound book with the words "Codes Of Disorder" written with red on it the book appears to be his fathers. The "Codes of Disorder" appear to be more geared to evil beings and the codes written inside are nearly crimes against nature however both books are indestructible from any outside force.))

**Name: Tartarus born pony "Oblivion"**

Coat Color: Bright Red With splotches of grime and dirt that never seen to wash off.

Type: Alicorn

Eye Color: His eyes glow a rather dark yellow that moves and flows similar to sombra

Mane Color: Long unkempt dirty and grime covered white and just like his coat never seems to be clean even after washing.

Cutie Mark: two pony heads back to back one black one white above the white one lies a black rose and above the black one lies a white rose and slightly above the roses is a dagger with a bit of blood on the tip. It is said his cutie mark signifies each of his personalities with the dagger representing his most sick and twisted one.

Personality/Traits: Oblivion has had a hard life living in Tartarus from the day he was born and due to this he can be rather psychopathic and suffers from multiple personality disorder alongside other aliments like ADD and Insomnia. He appears to distant himself from others not wanting help and wishing to be left alone and his current mental state makes him feel like a burden on all beings. While normally kind and gentle he is known to under extreme stress swap personalities to one of five including Angry,Sad,Paranoid,kind and gentle and Twisted and sinister while his twisted and sinister personality is generally hidden it can surface if he is provoked to much by outside forces and while in his most sick state of mind his magic becomes not only stronger but unstable capable of destroying entire cities if left unchecked.

Flaws: Due to disabilities of the mind such as MPD ADD and Insomnia he has a hard time fitting into life outside of tartarus. Can be provoked from outside forces to swapping to his most sick and twisted personality and when in this personality he becomes a walking nightmare caring about nothing but complete destruction and chaos and having no control over his own magic it being able to level entire cities and bring the very dead from tartarus.

Fighting Style: Combat magic and his Bidenhänder combined with nearly unpredictable tactics and plans.

Gender: male

Agenda: Attempt to become a part of normal equestrian life.

Short story: Oblivion was born in Tartarus an un-holy marriage fit to burn in the deepest pit of the place and suffer for all eternity. Oblivion grew up every day fearing it was his last being tortured and suffering all day every day his mind bending and breaking and his body giving weigh to the tortures of the god forsaken place. He suffered and suffered and no being would help him no being could help him and his mind suffered from it and in his head he was forced to make friends cause he had no true beings to be friends with. He made five of them There was "Sorrow" who was always sad and then "Rage" who was always angry then "Shade" who always feared what hide in the dark but among then was one bad apple that was not fit for the kind and gentle oblivion ... there was "blood" A personality that could only be described as close to nightmare moon. It was all of his evil his hate his rage his want and need for vengeance combined into one mind and it was "blood" who used his magic to literately rip the very fabric of tartarus to get himself and oblivion out. His magic was unstable afterwards and "blood" decided to hide in the very back of oblivion's mind. When he escaped Tartarus he ended up in the god forbidden everfree and he decided to live there free from others and only himself and his mental friends with him. Now he relaxes in a cave not far off the path from zecora awaiting the day that pony life will attempt to introduce him to the world he never knew.

((He has two curved horns on his head that are long and sharp at the end. His teeth are rather sharp and oblivion himself enjoys meat. He has a few scars the most noticeable being a gash across his chest it is deep an runs from his left front leg up to his right shoulder. He wears hoof made leather shoulder pads and leg guards each baring a symbol of tartarus carved into them. He shares the ability to breath fire like dragons and when he snorts he sometimes accidentally shoots flames from his nose. His skin is almost like iron in durability. He carries a Bidenhänder made of black steel with the words "Freedom" etched into it and is attached to his back by leather straps. He wears a leather helmet with the symbol of Tartarus carved into it much like the rest of his armor. His wings are more bat like in nature but remain the same color as his fur and each wing ending in a single spike of bone. His horn appears rather slender and ends in a sharp tip capable of piercing steel.))

**Name: Professor "Plum"**

Coat Color: Plum purple

Type: unicorn

Eye Color: blue

Mane Color: Grey

Cutie Mark: A few vials and a plum

Personality/Traits: Easily described as a second pinkie when it comes to science ! He is always energetic and over hyped which is odd considering his profession. He sometimes speaks so fast when explaining his research others have to record him and play it in slow-mo. He seems to teleport randomly while talking and engaging with others. He is easily known for what his fellow researchers call his "Plum Physics" which leaves him appearing at random times and almost seeming like he is more places then one.

Flaws: He never seems to calm down and act normally. His research leaves him working day and night and he sometimes ends up sleeping an entire day sometimes. He tends to over think nearly everything even down to making a simple dinner.

Fighting style: He uses his unpredictable patterns of teleportation and magic to confuse and bedazzle enemies.

Gender: male

Agenda: Continue to research whatever catches his eyes and teach the world all he knows.

Short Story: Professor plum was born as the son of Professor "Fruit Cocktail" a master chef who oddly became a professor teaching the science behind making the perfect dishes. His mother is known as Doctor "Med Kit" a doctor who studied medicine and made break through in medical science. He grew up going to different schools and universities and was soon accepted in the school for gifted unicorns. He graduated easily and soon went to studying nearly everything he could and became the leading expert in "Agricultural science". He went around the world discovering many things and soon was accepted as one of the worlds top researchers not only due to his mind but his unending lust for knowledge. He soon returned to canterlot and took up a job studying new unicorns in many different things and even was a professor at one point in the school for gifted unicorns until he found it boring and once again set out to teach the world. He recently took up farming to grow his own fruits and to study there growth. He currently owns a small farm located on the edge of the everfree where he grows and sells a random assortment of fruit that cant normally grow in such a climate.

((wears a white doctors coat with a plum printed on the back. He wears a white headband. He has a set of thick glasses.))


	8. list eight

**This chapter contains other race OC's of the mlp universe.**

* * *

**Name: Frozen Thunder**

Race: Dragon

Gender: male

Scale Color: A palish blue with the bottom of each scale having a yellow tint.

Size: About the same size as spike a inch or two taller

Age: 157 give or take a few years

Horns: His horns are filed down to a sharp point. He has spikes going from the top of his head down his back to the tip of his tail the ones on his head being longest and getting progressively shorter to the tip of his tail. His horns are a dark yellow tint with the base of them being white.

Claws: His claws are quite sharp like his horns them being filed down each one around the strength of steel.

Teeth: His teeth are spiky short and sharp as hell.

Wings: He has wings that are nearly as big as him and are scaled like him as well.

Strength: His strength is of course high for his size and he is capable of lifting 2 tons plus his own body weight the downside being increased fatigue and a near 90% chance of him being crushed. Lifting 1 ton can tire him out and leave him at a 40% chance of being crushed. Recommend lifting 500 to 700 pounds with 300 pound lifting each day to keep him strong. Above all he can use his powerful strength at a high risk of injuring himself both externally and internally as the weight bares down on him.

Scale Strength: His scales are about as strong as steel and are fire resistant like most dragons however unlike most dragons he also is resistant to two more elements that being lightning and cold weather.

Dragon Breath: Like most dragons he can breath somewhat of an element based breath but of course frozen thunders is just that a bit of sparks mixed with cold wind capable of not only giving the one he uses it on a bit of a jolt but freezing them solid. His breath can easily top -500 degrees Celsius. Of course just like magic he can use too much of his own dragon breath and pass out or enter coma. in some cases he could die from over-exerting himself.

Eyes: His eyes are colored light blue with specks of yellow mixed in.

Voice: He sounds like he belongs in Prance ((France)) showing a rather odd and regal Prench ((French)) voice that seems to almost give off a calming vibe.

Behavior: Frozen Thunder is kind and polite and shows a rather regal manner of how he behaves showing the up most dedication and loyalty to those he trusts alongside a near burning desire for truth and justice. He is always kind to strangers and when wrong will give the benefit of the doubt allowing the other party to explain said actions. He seems to care less about coin and treasure like most dragons and normally donates to charities. He is quite business minded and can if given time make any business more profitable through his methods. He is quite a book worm as he needs to be to learn all about different lands and countries in order to conduct trade and business. He is quite adventurous and has been known to go into areas no right minded being would go into for fun and exploration. Some that have met him would say "Hes the kind of dragon that if he sees you falling and is given a choice you or him he would pick you".

History: Being a dragon is hard and being a dragon like Frozen thunder is even harder. You see frozen grew up in the cold lands of mother rushia but was soon taken to prance as a baby. His parents were not your normal dragons they were delegates and traders business dragons and nobles and they fit in with the higher class of prance. He grew up learning all about diplomacy and law trading and business and above all he learned how to fit into a world of ponies. He soon began taking lessons in self defense and despite the fact he would never grow to be a huge dragon showed promise as one of the most skilled fighters ever seen. After finishing about 10 years of self defense he took classes on showmanship and presentation with side classes in charisma and elegant speaking. He soon learned many languages from around the world including and not limited to "Rushian ((Russian)) Prench ((French)) Haywaiian ((Hawaiian))" and many more. He soon took to going around the world in large trade operations for many businesses and became what was known as "The Dragon of Trade". After 50 years of long trading he amassed many riches and soon decided to settle somewhere and ended up choosing equestria. After a long trip and arriving in equestria he decided to introduce himself to the princess and many of the business ponies there. He decided to ask the princess of where she thinks he could settle in away from the hustle and bustle of the business pony or dragon in his case. She suggested ponyville and he soon ended up buying a home there which he has yet to move into but he will someday introducing himself to the ponies of ponyville.

* * *

**Name: Outcast "Wind Walker"**

Race: Griffin

gender: Male

Feather color: grey

Beak color: White

Claw Strength: Steel

Eye color: Light blue

Unique trait: Wind Walker has magic and can cast simple spells but above all else he can use the wind to his advantage and can even form blades from the air that can cut flesh using his unique mastery over wind magic he can be a deadly force on the battle field.

Voice: His voice is rough and cracked nearly all the time while he sounds more Rushian in heritage.

Behavior: not a single griffin openly challenges Wind Walker and for good reason he is tough strong and dependable yet at the same time can become ruthless and uncontrollable some claim he hides his emotions behind a wall of fake toughness but in reality he has no emotion behind that wall and growing up constantly fighting taught him to kill all emotion within himself turning himself more so into a machine then a living being. The last griffin to challenge him to combat currently resides in intensive care and has to be fed through a tube.

History: Wind Walker was born for cold weather and grew up in the harshest of climates in mother rushia. He grew up fighting hunting and living by himself his parents too cold to care about his well being. He grew up and outcast to other griffins and when he traveled to the griffin kingdom was openly challenged by one of the veteran warriors there and they soon found themselves in a arena. Putting 5000 bits on himself while every other griffin bet on the veteran he strode into the arena. The battle didn't take long and to the shock of every griffin there the veteran was so badly beaten he was sent to ICU due to the battle with barely a heart beat. The griffins quickly learned not to challenge him and he was soon put in charge by the military of a squad of specially trained shock troopers who's soul purpose was to go in before others and penetrate enemy lines. He soon made a name for himself participating in many battles against both common bandit armies and well trained mercenary squads and was soon named one of the best griffon warriors in the kingdom. He was sent along an envoy to princess celestia as a means to show true griffon strength and even managed to defeat shinning armor in a sparring match. His fame became known by both equestria and the griffin kingdoms when he attacked a bandit stronghold known as "Black Feather Hold" and nearly single handed killed a total of 113 bandits and executing those who surrendered earning him the nickname "The Griffin's Talon" He currently resides in the griffin kingdom awaiting orders.

* * *

**Name: "Wreaks" or "Wrex"**

Race: Diamond Dog

gender: male

Breed: Pit Bull

Height: 7 foot 1

Weight: 360 pounds

Muscle tone: Thick muscles over nearly his entire form.

Voice: His voice is deep and heavy and sounds slightly as if he strains with each word out of his mouth listening closely one can hear a somewhat Texas accent.

Eye color: His eyes are blue with faint specks of green and yellow mixed in.

Fur color: His fur is brown with white on his belly that goes up to the bottom of his snout.

Unique abilities knowledge and traits: Nearly 3 times the strength of normal diamond dogs. Well read and versed in both diplomacy and tactics. Writes his own books a few titled "Way of diamonds" a book on diamond dogs and there life's and "The path of diplomacy" a book on his views on diplomacy and honor both books have enlightened ponies in equestria. He is skilled in many political paths and regularly aids celestia in paper work including taxes and laws. He aids the guard with planning and combat when the need arises and has proved that his 20 years of combat experience makes him nearly a master of battlefield control.

Equipment currently on him: He wears a set of red silk robes designed for him as delegate with gold lining. He wears a set of custom gloves and boots as well the both made out of leather. He has a ring he wears over his left glove on his index finger that is enchanted to nullify all harmful magic used against him and was gifted to him by celestia the ring is gold and has a stone that shines like the sun in it. He has a belt on the outside of his robe and attached to it is his mace made of diamonds he calls "The Diamond Star". He wears a small necklace with celestias symbol around his neck which provides the guards and citizens with proof he is under celestias employ.

Attitude: While considered rude and crude by outside forces he is actually kind hearted and caring to those who get to know him. His attitude changes however when he or others are presented by threats by outside forces and enters what guards of the castle only call "Combat Mode" and while in this mode can become very protective and zealous willing to sacrifice himself to save others. He shows dedication to celestia and even though she asks him to call her by name he still refers to her as princess. He weekly assists the royal guards in training recruits to fight. He can show himself well read sometimes and even enjoys literature however most being of the classical type both fiction and non fiction.

History: Wreaks was born along a small group of diamond dogs who like all others loved all forms of gems however wreaks was not like them and after serving nearly 10 years with them left his home and began to wander. He began to take odd jobs that no being in there right mind would take and soon became known to ponies as the only diamond dog who is friendly. The royal guards attempted to arrest him but he went willingly on the terms he meet with princess celestia. After a week in his cell the princess decided to talk to him and she was rather startled by speaking to him. She found out from many sources this diamond dog had a heart of gold and had been helping and protecting her people and was ultimately arrested simply because he was a diamond dog. The princess released him and soon conscripted him into the royal guard as the very first diamond dog under her service. He served for 10 years proving he had no ill will towards pony kind and proved the diamond dogs could be just as kind and helpful as any other race. He soon became the first diamond dog delegate to grace the halls of canterlot and soon diamond dogs across equestria began speaking to him about many things including trade agreements and pacts to which he would relay to the princess. He currently resides in the castle as the delegate of the diamond dogs and attempts to give his race a second chance among the ponies.

* * *

**Name: Dream Catcher**

Race: Diamond Dog

gender: female

Breed: Shih Tzu

Height: 5 foot 2

Weight: 180 pounds

Muscle tone: light muscle

Voice: Sounds Chinese in origin and is calm and relaxing to hear she tends to speak lowly and listens more then talks. She speaks in a rather motherly tone.

Eye color: Yellow

Fur color: A odd light pink and white combo.

Unique abilities knowledge and traits: She has the ability to see into the future with enough concentration. She is knowledgeable about most of the lands across the planet and has first hand experience about them as a traveling fortune teller. She has the ability to cast magic and uses her hands much like a unicorns horn. She is skilled in a few sections of the magical art but excels at what she calls "Future sight" a unique and dangerous form of magic that allows her to see seconds minutes hours even days into the future and allow her to prepare and change the flow of time as she sees fit. While she has no direct ability to go back or forward in time she can prepare for the future. Like luna she has the ability to enter dreams and aids victims of nightmares and offers her service free of charge. She is skilled in herbal medicine and aids at hospitals and uses her own Wagon/home as a mobile medical station in times of need. She loves reading and studying things that revolve around the planet including and not limited to plants wildlife rock formations and maps.

Equipment currently on her: She wears a brown leather belt with an assortment of alchemy equipment on it and on the left side a dream catcher hangs off it. She wears a brown leather vest that appears rather worn and used. On her knees are brown leather knee guards and appear worn just like her vest. She has a knife holster on her right leg with a dagger that appears tribal in origin its blade is rather crudely forged of obsidian and its handle is a worn pink. She has a hood over her head which appears attached to the vest made of the same material. She wears a pink silk face mask under her hood. On her left arm is a band made of pink silk that appears to have been torn off something and wrapped around her arm.

Attitude: She is calm and loving and shows great care to all beings. While others are normal afraid of diamond dogs she gives off a calming aura and she regularly aids all kind of beings in both medical nature and with there dreams and has become somewhat of a legend due to her traveling nature. While she never stays in one place for more then a year she has aided thousands of people with there problems and her motherly advice is said to have made both friendships and love. She seems brilliant but rarely shows a lot of it letting other people find out how smart she is on there own.

History: Dream catcher was born into a small diamond dog group but was abandon when guard ponies slaughtered them all and as a baby was left alone. The one female guard couldn't just leave her there and ended up taking her home and raising her as her own and when the time came dream catcher thanked her for her love and promised to aid everyone she could. She began to study many things and soon learned her fate was rather unique as she had magic that unicorns couldn't understand. A pink aura that seems to relax all beings around her and her ability to use magic not only to heal but enter dreams. She studied alchemy and then left her mothers protective gaze and set out around the world and quickly became known as "madam dream catcher" as she aided all beings for free both physically and mentally. She helped them with dreams and with sickness using her natural talents but one day she ended up being attacked. The first time she ever had to fight was her hardest but she had to protect the others in the small village of ponies and in the end used a knife they made to defeat the attackers. the ponies rejoiced but she felt sad and said a prayer for them. One little filly ended up ripping a piece of her dress and handing it to her and saying not to forget about the village and that they all thought she was a good pony. She smiled and said one day she would return and then set off once more traveling from place to place staying for one year an leaving. She traveled back to equestria and to canterlot and found her mother had passed during a changling attack and mourned for her. She soon ended up preparing to travel again with the idea of staying in ponyville for a year before moving on.

* * *

**Name: Malgorath Black wing ((Mall-Gore-wrath))**

Race: Dragon

Gender: male

Scale Color: Pitch black with a few red scales mixed in

Size: Easily equals the size of the canterlot castle

Age: 5671 years contributed to his immortality

Horns: Red and long most have cracks and black spots that show his age

Claws: Rather long and sharp them being the same red color as his horns the strength of them equaling Tungsten

Teeth: Some are cracked and worn an show a grey color his top row of teeth have two longer ones that seem almost like a vampire in nature

Wings: His wings are large and appear more bat like in nature both being the same color as his scales with the inner padding being red

Strength: His strength is unknown but due to his size it is easily debatable that it is massive compared to other dragons

Scale Strength: Tungsten

Dragon Breath: Malgorath has a unique dragon breath that is easily described as "pure darkness" when using his dragon breath it comes out as black flames and the person who is engulfed by them is swallowed by darkness which not only has the same effect as a normal dragons fire but seems to break the being mentally by inducing horrid visions nightmares and hallucinations all which turn the poor being into a withering shell of its former self.

Eyes: A deep crimson that glows easily in the night. It is said looking into his eyes and produce pure fear into the one staring and cause nightmares and hallucinations within the being. It almost seems like a negative fluttershy stare.

Voice: His voice is quiet and dark giving off an almost foreboding atmosphere when he speaks. His voice seems to almost give off the feeling of pure hate malice and evil and yet at the same time calms and soothes the soul. He sounds more so like a medieval European knight then anything else.

Behavior: He is easily described as an evil discord. He prefers to remain in the shadows and use his power and influence over dragon kind to cause political strife war and chaos among the land. He himself is willing to get his own claws dirty when needed and will easily engage in the fields if needed but he remains calm and cool at all times allowing his very presence to unnerve his enemies and make them second guess there actions against him. He thinks things through and shows his age easily and uses his vast knowledge as a bumper to prepare and fight against the likes of celestia and luna who to this day he despises.

History: Not much is known about malgorath except he is nearly 5000 years old and aged with the very land we walk on. He is said to be a deity he is said to be a god and he is said to be the embodiment of all evil but none have been proven. What is known is malgorath is immortal and cannot truly die and those who have spoken with malgorath have found out he has died before and simply returned to existence. He seems to hate celestia and luna and when confronted about it he simply replied "Harmony is but a facade and behind it lies the true kingdom" other dragons know to simply follow malgorath ever since he killed the current ruler of the dragon hordes and placed himself as it. No one truly knows the complicated history of malgorath but it is known he will continue to cause pain and suffering wherever he goes. He seems to have his sights placed upon the rulers of equestria and may very well attempt to dispose of them.

((His history remains wide open so anyone who uses him can edit his 5000+ years of existence so he can fit into any story better allowing the creator to have fun with an evil villains back story. some things are set in stone but a lot of it remains open.))

* * *

**Name: **** Zikmund ((means "protector; victorious hand".))**

Race: Diamond Dog

gender: male

Breed: German Shepard

Height: 6 foot 4

Weight: 210

Muscle tone: Athletic and rather dense muscle that shows years of fitness and dieting

Voice: His voice sounds german and is rather rough and tough in sound making him sound more like a grizzled war veteran.

Eye color: Cyan

Fur color: Pure Black

Unique abilities knowledge and traits: He is skilled in abilities and arts that surround war and battle and is skilled in and knowledgeable of "Weapons and armor forging" , "Tactics and planning" , "swordsmanship" , "Light armor" , "Siege Weapons" , "Magic and its application" , "heavy armor" , "Ambush tactics" , "Gorilla warfare" , "Trap deployment and making" and "Diplomacy" along these things he has experience first hand of battle and has fought in enough battles to give him valuable insight on the field of combat.

Equipment currently on him: He wears a full set of steel chain mail that covers his entire body. on the outside he has a belt made of brown leather with a scabbard for his own hand forged blade. The blade appears to be forged of steel as well and rather elegantly made its handle is inlaid with gold and ruby and seems to shine in the light. He wears a cape as well it being pure white with the symbol of a red circle and a black paw in it on his back his own family crest. He carries a banner with him with the same design as his cape. Around his neck is a gold amulet with a ruby in the center of it the gold having etched carvings of what appear to be wolfs. He wears a medium helmet over his chain mail coif the helmet is made of steel and has a fine gold trim and does not cover his face. He wears steel plate gauntlets over both his hands. He wears steel plate boots. over his chest is a steel breast plate with engravings of wolfs on it and the wolfs outlines are traced with gold.

Attitude: Strong unwavering and dutiful he lives to bring his now dead family honor and will do anything in his power to do so. He shows patience and kindness yet at times of war he shows his true side a powerful being drilled to the point of perfection along the fighting of any battlefield. He believes heavily in the afterlife spirits priests and religion and will gladly fight for those who cannot fight themselves.

History: Born among one of the only noble diamond dog families that held the crest of the black paw. The black paw is one of the more legendary tales of the land a group of religious zealots and assassins who served some form of night mother and killed and lived for her. Because of the rumors surrounding his clan and family they were ultimately put to the sword and all of them were killed saved for a single one of them a young diamond dog who grew up in the shadow of there destroyed estate. The large estate of his family was never touched by a living soul they feared the place haunted and corrupted by the black paw and there sacrifices. However the young one was not like the rest of his family and grew up training and learning the path of the knight and paladin and when it came time to choose a deity for him to serve he choose his families deity ... the night mother. He forged his own armor and blade and trained till he was perfection incarnate and set out onto the land wearing the symbol of his dead family clan and order with the goal to bring them honor even if they now are dead themselves ... of course not all will like the idea of the black paw returning but none will be able to stop the paladin of the black paw. ((Sorry for the elder scrolls reference !))

* * *

**Name: Dux ((slang for "top of the class"))****  
**

Race: Diamond Dog

gender: male

Breed: Fox

Height: 4 foot 4

Weight: 120

Muscle tone: Light muscle

Voice: Sounds Australian in accent with a somewhat high pitched tone

Eye color: Yellow

Fur color: Light brown

Unique abilities knowledge and traits: Can learn extremely quick. Well versed in the art of business and trade. Trained in the use of daggers. Has knowledge in ambush tactics and gorilla warfare. Considered rather intelligent.

Equipment currently on him: A set of light brown leather armor. A brown leather hood. two daggers made of steel. Two bags of "cruel joke" a refined version of poison joke that has cruel effects. A wooden crossbow and bolts tipped in manticore poison. A necklace made of pony bone. A brown face mask.

Attitude: Rather intelligent and arrogant always believing his tactics and planning are fool proof. Despite his size he is considered the boss of a large group of diamond dogs and brags about it. Even though he is full of arrogance he thinks his plans through till they are perfected. He is considered a strategist among the diamond dogs and shows it often. but above all else he is not afraid to use underhanded and dirty tactics to win in any engagement and will gladly go to lengths such as capturing the enemies daughter to win.

History: Born as one of the smallest of the diamond dogs among his little group he was not forced to dig and instead spent large parts of his life studying books and knowledge they acquired from ransacked caravans. After learning all he could he grew sick of the current ruler and began planning a revolution. He gathered support from many diamond dogs and within the small time of a month began what was known among the diamond dogs as "the day of the red diamond" a ruthless and cunning overtake of power which resulted in the death of many diamond dogs. He assassinated the leader and placed himself on the throne and began changing and strengthening the diamond dogs power. He soon began leading ruthless raids against equestria and began ransacking towns and caravans. He currently is wanted by princess celestia because of his leadership over the group of diamond dogs now known as "Blood Diamond Dogs"

* * *

**Name: "Shabael Zelma-Alit" Alias "Barking shadow"****  
**

Race: Diamond Dog

gender: male

Breed: German Pinscher

Height: 5 foot 4

Weight: 145 pounds

Muscle tone: athletic but not bulky

Voice: A deep dark voice that sounds like razors on a chalk board. His accent is slightly german but not full on german.

Eye color: A dark red with hints of yellow mixed in.

Fur color: black

Unique abilities knowledge and traits: Trained in the art of the assassin. Can move silently and meld with shadows along any path and can change his form through magic and mimic mannerisms and motions. He can throw his voice with the aid of magic to distract other beings. Skilled in the use of one handed blades. Skilled in anatomy and can point out and name every single vital point on a living being on the spot. Skilled in engineering and makes his own tools to use during his jobs.

Equipment currently on him: Black robes with hood that cover his entire being. A black mask made of steel with only two eye holes the mask has the print of a blood splat on it. A set of black leather armor under his robes. A total of 40 steel daggers on bandoleers across his chest. A total of 4 flash bombs 3 poison bombs and 6 fire bombs on a belt each about the size of an apple. A total of 50 steel throwing needles in a small pouch that is strapped to his left leg. A steel short sword currently strapped to his right leg. A set of 6 steel throwing stars on a pouch strapped to his right arm. A vial of healing liquid strapped to his left arm.

Attitude: Quiet calm and reserved he doesn't speak much but his actions speak far louder then anyone's words can carry and even when cornered he has nothing to say. Few have ever heard his voice and even his employers don't know his real name or the sound of his voice and he prefers to stay hidden behind his black mask doing jobs that require him to take life without any remorse.

History: Born into a small group of diamond dogs he grew up like any other and worked and fought and enjoyed his simple and pathetic life until the day came that his entire group was destroyed by changlings. he wandered for many years until a mysterious man who simply referred to himself as "Darkness" took him in and trained him for 20 years in the art of assassination drilling him till it was all he knew. He never spoke during training he never questioned it he grew hard and was soon considered one with the darkness. It soon came to a point where he was chosen for the task of assassinating a high ranking noble in the court of canterlot and on the night of one of the grand galloping gala's he sneaked in under perfect darkness and assassinated him before the guards even knew he was gone. Word soon spread among equestria of a mysterious diamond dog known only as "Barking Shadow" a warrior of stealth and surprise who watched and waited for his next target. Celestia even began to fear him a bit ... a being who could hide among even her own peers and act and appear like the rest of them ... she put a bounty on barking shadow a massive 50 million for the capture of the prized assassin who could kill with ease. They say he still wanders among us ... just we cant see him.


	9. list nine

**Name: Burning Strings**

Gender: male

Type: unicorn

Fur Color: Black with orange red and blue fur on his legs that looks like flames

Mane/Tail: Orange and red with blue tips

Horn: Slender compared to average unicorns

Eyes: Erie yellow

Cutie Mark: A pile of stringed instruments.

Voice: He sounds Mexican in origin. His voice is kind and soothing.

Behavior: Polite and kind. Has a deep passion for music and when talking about it may talk your ear off. Is outgoing and will talk to many ponies enjoying social meetings and conventions. Always has time for a party.

Knowledge and skills: Can play every stringed musical instrument including and not limited to "cello fiddle violin bass harp banjo guitar lute mandolin ukulele". Has trained in and has talent in illusion magic. Is a talented singer and can copy the original voice of the singer through magic. When playing his magic can sometimes simulate the strings being on fire.

**History**

Born in canterlot with his mother "Fiddle Sticks" and his father "Rough Blade" he was brought up in a small household that existed in a more run down neighborhood of canterlot. His father rough blade was a skilled fighter and guardsmen and most days would not bother with his son always ignoring him and not caring about his well being and so raising him fell onto the shoulders of his mother who was a talented musician and skilled player of the fiddle and was forced to stop playing and care about the well being of there son. His mother and father barely scraped by in life always fighting for food and survival even despite being in whats considered a high class city. when he could walk fiddle sticks would always take him places and show him the city as a filly he was always fascinated by two things magic and music and had passion for them both. While young he showed an aptitude for magic and his mother trying to find a better life for him attempted to enroll him into the school for gifted unicorns in which he passed with flying colors. He studied in many magics but found a fondness for illusion based spells and while he waited in between classes he would always play a fiddle his mother gave him. one day he was asked to show how magic can enhance a theater performance by the school and accepted deciding to play the fiddle in front of the whole school. Many unicorns a near full house of his magical peers watched as he went up to the stage and picked up his mothers hoof crafted fiddle. He began slowly at first his horn glowed with a aura like fire it moved and swayed wildly as the haunting melody of his fiddle filled the air. The stage swayed and moved under his illusions to show the very likes of tarterus to give an evil fill to his music and then he began to play his fiddle faster and faster until it appeared as if the fiddles strings were ablaze with fire. The crowd only watched intently as he wrapped it up the illusions dropped as he made a bow it was at this moment he received his cutie mark in the form of a pile of stringed instruments. He finished school and decided it was his life dream to fill the world with music and so despite his fathers angry objections and his mothers protective nature he set out in the world. He traveled for a few years playing many stringed instruments in places like bars and taverns and actually received a good amount of bits for it. He traveled to manehatten and it was on this day that he would go from a normal singer to a legend as a talent agent by the name of "Gold Record" gave him a shot on stage in front of nearly a thousand ponies. Burning loved the idea and told gold to acquire as many stringed instruments as possible and so he did the entire stage filled with them. When burning went on stage that day his name became legend as he played every single instrument the entire crowd entranced in a mix of flawless illusion magic and perfected music he swapped between them effortlessly as if it was as easy as breathing his music flowed and his illusions showed his passion and when it ended not a single pony could hold back there cheering. He was given the title by the ponies "The Master of Strings" and for many years was found touring the world to kingdoms ponies in equestria doubt exist playing under the stage name "The master of strings" soon however fame became a bit dull for him too many years playing for barking crowds and obsessed fans and he decided he wanted to settle down. He ended up returning to manehatten but the fans simply followed him everywhere he went. He ended up in a club where vinyl scratch was playing and after they talked he made quite an impression on her and he asked if she knew a place to settle town far away from the fans of his music. She told him about ponyville and he decided it was perfect ended up buying a small plot of land near the edge of the everfree. He spent weeks out of the gaze of other ponies building his home and has only recently finished it not bothering to meet the citizens of ponyville for the time being. Nowadays every now and then the wind carries a haunting melody from his music. The ponies of ponyville have called the melody "The Ballad of strings" as it sounds as if many instruments are being played all at once with a low voice ringing behind them.

* * *

**Name: Original name "Green Leaf" changed her name "Grey Horn" upon entering the royal guard.**

Gender: Female

Type: Unicorn

Scale Color: Dull Grey Scales ((Read story to find why shes scaled instead of furred :P))

Mane/Tail: Her mane and tail is identical to fluttershy's the color is a deep grey with the edges a red hue.

Horn: Slender and nearly double the length of a normal unicorn

Eyes: Serpent like and purple with a red hue around the edges

Cutie Mark: Due to genetic manipulation cannot receive a cutie mark.

Voice: She has a heavy and thick prench accent and tends to speak rather loudly while not quite "Royal canterlot voice" its still considered loud

Behavior: Strong and self dependent she rarely asks for assistance and borders on stubborn. She shows nearly unwavering dedication to celestia and luna willing to follow orders without question. She treats nearly everyone she meets as an equal and will act kind and polite until you anger her. She will not accept anyone bad mouthing celestia and luna and wont hesitate to put you down if you do.

Knowledge and Skills: She has trained as a royal guard and as such is skilled in combat and defense as well as combat magic. She trained as a royal combat medic a guard who specializes in healing magic that can be used on the field of battle while not sacrificing her combat abilities. She is well read in equestrian history and if not for being a guard could double as a history professor. She knows natural and herbal remedies for healing that was taught alongside her magical healing in combat medic training.

**History**

born in ponyville 22 years before the return of nightmare moon she was a normal everyday pony who went to school and loved to learn and play however on the inside and at home the story was far different. She was born the daughter of the pony named "Green Vial" a scientist who believed with all his heart he could turn normal everyday ponies into beings as strong as the princesses. Her mother was the first of the subjects to undergo genetic manipulation by her father who before she was old enough to know her died by his hoof. Her mother was genetically altered and twisted into a freak of nature and when his tests failed to show results he did what any scientist would do with a failed experiment ... he scrapped it by killing her in the everfree. Not a single pony in ponyville knew the doctor was as sick as he was and when she became 8 he began his experiments on her to turn her into a being of absolute power. She was locked into the research lab under his home in a cell as small as could be given small bits of food and water and constantly tortured through horrible experiments and tests. She lived like this for 2 years and in those two years her father succeeded in his goal and increased her magical output by nearly five times its normal levels however it all came at a price for her. Her physical appearance changed Her once proud navy blue fur had turned grey her body now coated in scales almost like armor her eyes once a beautiful purple are now twisted and serpent like and in a red hue even her horn was altered and it is now as slender as a dagger and sharp too her entire being was changed and she was made a freak of nature by her twisted father. The royal guard was finally dispatched to check for her because of reports of her vanishing into thin air the guards found the research lab. They found her in a corner crying physically and mentally broken by her fathers experiments and in the end her father vanished and never faced equestrian justice and was never heard from again. She was brought before princess celestia who used her magic to see into her past and the tortures she had endured for the sake of power and felt for the poor filly who's life was the closest thing to tarterus she has ever seen. Celestia Decided to grant her training in magic and she was allowed to remain in the castle for a few years under royal protection for fear of her father returning for her. She trained alongside the royal guard in both magic and combat and soon much to celestia's surprise advanced quickly among the recruits and within 5 years showed enough promise to become a royal guard. Celestia decided despite her youth to allow her into the guard seeing as her appearance would make it difficult for her to live a normal life. She soon began to see duty as she served as a guard for the city of Manehatten and despite her appearance became one of the more well known guards and received the local nickname "The Grey Guard". She protected manehatten for nearly 7 years before being recalled by celestia to be a guard during the summer sun celebration. During the event behind the scenes before nightmare moon made herself known she attempted to stop her in one on one combat and managed to hold her own before she vanished. After the elements defeated nightmare moon and luna returned to the castle celestia asked her to become one of her night guards and she accepted and when the time came was named one of the leaders of the night guard. She turned down changing her appearance for the sake of the night guard as she was already close to them. She speaks with luna every now and then and serves as one of her personal guards and agents.

* * *

**Name: Fester The Forgotton**

Gender: Male

Type: Unicorn

Fur Color: None however his skin is rotting and disgusting

Mane/Tail: Short and somewhat balding white mane and short grey tail

Horn: Horn appears almost shiny as if it was constantly taken care of

Eyes: Pure white no pupils

Cutie Mark: A sickly green star similar to twilights

Voice: Sounds like shegorath from the elder scrolls series. He carries an almost hyper voice like pinkie able to spew a thousand words a minute with ease ... figure of speech not literately.

Behavior: Hes insane but living for so long tends to do that to ones mind he spews random babble at times and is almost filled to the brim with energy combine that with the ability to never need to sleep eat use the restroom etc etc he becomes a non-stop pinkie pie. However he is more darkly humored then pinkie pie and also shares humor like discords turning him into quite an oddity despite his abilities and past jobs.

Knowledge and Skills: Skilled in medical procedures and autopsy alongside a great knowledge of alchemy and poison/potion crafting. He shares a great deal of knowledge on ancient equestrian history as well as a strange knowledge of cheese to which nopony can understand however his most unique knowledge revolves around necromancy the magic that brought him back after all.

known to wear: Crimson or White guaze/bandages over his entire form so only his horn mouth and eyes can be seen. He wears clothing on the outside of said bandages normal a duster in a brown color with a print of his cutie mark on the left shoulder.

**History**

Fester was not always fester during the age of discord he went by the name "Chaotic craft" a name given to him by his master discord and during the age of discord spread great chaos for his master always loving his job as an emissary for discord. Maybe it was discords influence that turned the once proud alchemist into a crazy shell of his former self or maybe it was power that drove him to serve discord whatever the case he served him for many years until the fateful day that lives on in infamy the day discord was sealed away. Fester was beyond angry with the princesses and in the shadows toyed with luna however celestia soon discovered his plot to drive her sister mad. It was nearly a year after discord was sealed that celestia and chaotic battled he using an avast assortment of what can only be considered cult knowledge but in the end he fell and unlike discord when luna and celestia used the elements they killed him. It was at least six hundred years later that a cult of discord used necromancy to rise the servant of discord chaotic and when they did they were far more then surprised. he jumped out of the grave screaming "SURPRISE!" his fur long gone and his skin rotting and disgusting his eyes pure white and a single sickly green star for his cutie mark. He met the cultists and spent a few years learning forbidden magic that played with the idea of life and death ... necromancy a magic most fowl. After he learned all he could he killed the cultists and with there once proud crimson robes ripped them and wore them like bandages across his entire being him now looking almost like a mummy nothing but his horn mouth and eyes showing through them. He traveled a few years studying up on what happened in equestria and laughed out loud when he heard luna became nightmare moon. He spent nearly all his time doing odd jobs until the return of nightmare moon serving as things like barkeepers bouncers teachers mercenaries writers blacksmiths healers Woodcutters Guards you name it he has tried it at least once. however the years had turned him quite different he no longer seemed evil just odd and quirky always showing off his goofy attitude which confused nearly every pony he met. He went to see princess celestia after nightmare moons return and was oddly granted an audience with her and he spoke to her told her what he did for so many years even said hes undead now all sparking celestias interest he even somehow managed to get into a lengthy chat about cakes she liked also cheese. He ultimately told her he would spend his time in the old castle in the everfree it was where he original died after all and set on his way. It is said that ol fester still relaxes inside the castle where he brews special bottles of wine and potions/poisons which he ultimately travels to canterlot to sell.

* * *

**Name: ****Emerald Masquerade**

Gender: Male

Type: Unicorn

Fur Color: Emerald Green

Mane/Tail: Black rather long with a few white streaks mixed in

Horn: Normal

Eyes: Golden hue with specks of green mixed in

Cutie Mark: A white masquerade mask with a steel sword over it

Voice: He sounds like your typical canterlot noble when not on duty however when posing as others and infiltrating he is known to don many different voices.

Behavior: While he acts a bit distant he is still kind and polite to those who get to know the pony behind the mask so to speak showing the up most loyalty and dedication to the crown of equestria and willing to go to extremes to ensure equestria is protected. On duty he changes his normal behaviors to fit his current situation and is able to fill into specific character roles to complete his duty.

Knowledge and Skills: Skilled in illusion disguise and shield based magic. Trained in the use of bladed weapons spanning from the average dagger to the massive claymore. Studied in equestrian politics and history. Studied in psychology.

known to wear: Always wears a white masquerade mask when not on duty with a white suit with green tie. While on duty he wears whatever he believes will fit in most.

**History**

Born in canterlot as the son to the nobles "Emerald eyes" and "Top Hat" he grew up in the lap of luxury always wondering how the other class lived. He grew up alongside his brother a pegasus named "White Wind" a rather headstrong and cocky pegasus who always believed he was top class and could out race and out maneuver anyone. With his brother constantly racing and training masquerade took to training magic and soon found out he was talented in three very specific forms of magic disguise illusion and shields. He was accepted into the school for gifted unicorns were they helped refine and train his gift. At age 18 his parents gifted him a ticket to the grand galloping gala and he accepted going to the gala dressed in his white suit and found out that this years gala was a masquerade ball. Donning his white mask he spent many hours enjoying this years gala and he soon stumbled upon a plot to dispose of celestia and did what any follower of the crown would and attempted to thwart it. The assassin managed to get behind celestia without the guard noticing and in a fit of defiance masquerade threw himself at the assassin and managed to pin him. When the guards took him away he soon found out he gained his cutie mark a fitting symbol for what he does. Celestia seeing his potential not only thanked him but offered him training and acceptance as one of equestrias agents and spies and he accepted seeing as he would do anything to get away from the stuck up life his parents lived. He trained for many years under the guidance of not only guards who trained him in combat but special agents and spies that taught him how to blend in and act even teaching him how to change his voice. After his long and brutal training he was soon accepted for a spying mission against the griffon kingdom and spent a few years there gathering Intel and information before returning to canterlot before the nightmare moon catastrophe. He found out while talking to his parents to whom he decided to visit that his brother was accepted as a wonderbolt which only seemed to make sense as racing was all he cared about. he returned to the canterlot castle to await further orders and while waiting will train his talents and abilities to perfection.

* * *

**Name: ****White Wind**

Gender: Male

Type: Pegasus

Fur Color: White

Mane/Tail: Black with a few streaks of emerald green mixed in

Wings: Both wings appear almost twice the size of an average pegasus and are oddly black despite his fur color.

Eyes: Gold with a few specks of white mixed in

Cutie Mark: A black wing with 3 grey squiggle lines like wind

Voice: Sounds like the average canterlot noble.

Behavior: He is kind and helpful but believes he is faster and more agile then any other pegasus but still knows when to accept defeat. While on duty as a wonderbolt he tends to go all out pushing his body to limits that could break a normal pegasus. He follows orders of superiors yet remains defiant about not pushing himself too hard as he believes if there is no pain then there is no gain.

Knowledge and Skills: Studied in the history of wonderbolts as well as pegasus flying maneuvers and terminology. While not brilliant he still shows he is above average intelligence. Can break the sound barrier and emit a white/black/green explosion with a trail of black white and green behind him however no one has truly observed him doing it.

known to wear: During duty he wears the standard wonderbolt outfit while off duty he is known to wear a blue vest with his cutie mark on the back and the wonderbolt symbol under it.

**History**

Born in canterlot as the son to the nobles "Emerald eyes" and "Top Hat" He grew up with a passion for flying and even while young managed to begin flying much earlier compared to normal pegasi. He was self taught and continued training despite his parents objections for it not being "civil" for a noble of canterlot. He continued to train away from canterlot on a daily basis while growing up alongside his brother and when his brother left to go to the school for gifted unicorns wind left to go to the pegasus training camp in which the pegasus there were amazed by his abilities in flight at such a young age. When he returned home he still refused to give up flying and continued day after day to push himself to the limit sometimes tiring himself to the point of passing out yet he refused to give up. When he ultimately came of age he was granted the right to go to the wonderbolt academy to prove himself and among the others there showed he was one of the fastest. During the Dizzitron test he managed to return in 6.1 seconds on the max setting which stunned spitfire and he is made a lead pony. During many of the tests he passes with flying colors however during one test another pony ultimately falls and plummets to the ground in which wind saves them. After the wonderbolt academy he is approached by spitfire who begins talking to him about gaining entrance into the wonderbolts and soon wind agrees to doing the tests to become a full fledged member. He passes with flying colors and proves that he is skilled enough for them and is soon granted his uniform and becomes the newest rookie. He goes on many shows and even manages to out fly spitfire and the others in a few of them gaining him a unique following of fans. spitfire and the rest of the wonderbolts ultimately end up going to the grand galloping gala and he tags along and finds out that princess luna has returned in his absence from canterlot and the defeat of nightmare moon. He doesn't let it bother him and soon he is approached by luna who seems to notice something different about him then the other wonderbolts and asks if she can speak to him privately to which he agrees. Luna speaks to him for awhile and ends up talking about the shadowbolts and that she wishes to reform them and asks if he would join them. He loves the idea but ultimately refuses saying his heart is with the wonderbolts but should anything happen he would gladly join alongside them. luna understood and let him be on his way. He returned to duty and now waits for future shows and news of his brother which seems non existent.

* * *

**Name: Celestial Inferno****  
**

Gender: Female

Type: Unicorn

Fur Color: Pure white with prints of flames around her eyes and the bottom of each leg

Mane/Tail: long hair going to her middle and is red roots with orange middle and blue tips resembling a flame

Horn: Size is normal however a red line spirals on it

Eyes: Gold with hints or red orange and blue mixed in

Cutie Mark: The sun colored red blue and orange. Red in the center orange in the middle and blue on the outer.

Voice: Sounds native american in origin.

Behavior: She seems heavily religious claiming she obeys the sun spirit without question to whom she believes is celestia. She seems emotionless in nearly all situations saying she does not need emotion to serve the sun spirit. She will not hesitate to use her magic to harm those who deny the power of the sun spirit. She is willing to spread the word of the sun spirit and will preach her power much like a preacher.

Knowledge and Skills: She studied in the history of princess celestia to whom she refers to as the sun spirit. She is well rounded in all forms of magic however she is incredibly powerful in fire magic able to burn even dragons with her power. She is studied in equestrian wild life. She is studied in equestrian politics. She is studied in ancient and occult magic.

known to wear: She wears a ceremonial tiara with celestia's cutie mark adorning it. She wears robes made of many different feathers including and not limited to griffon pegasus phoenix.

**History**

Born as an orphan in canterlot she spent everyday in constant suffering under her orphanages owner. She grew up practicing magic in secret never telling a single soul of her powerful magic. One day her orphanage was taken to the gala a gift from princess celestia to the orphanage and this is when the little filly seen her and her glory. She became entranced by her and began sneaking out of the orphanage to study everything about her and her history. She learned many things even things not a soul alive should know her constant thirst for knowledge turned her into a fanatic and she believed the sun should burn away the enemies of equestria. She soon practiced fire magic and she found it was her true calling and while practicing burnt down the orphanage she was residing in and fled. She no longer seen fit to call her by her original name and took up the name "celestial Inferno" the righteous wrath of the sun. She went from town to town as nothing more then a filly preaching about the spirit of the sun and her many great deeds many seen her as a zealot and a cultist and they were not far off. Soon she ended up in a town that didn't like her preaching and a group of griffons surrounded her and planned to beat her into a pulp for her "dedication" to celestia in a griffon kingdom town. The griffons never made the mistake again as she used her magic to burn the unbelievers away. The town burned and as a way to show her power skinned the griffons and began making robes using there feathers and cloth. She continued her duty spreading the word of the sun spirit and soon came to a town with a forge. She used the forge after killing the forge master and forged herself a golden ceremonial tiara with celestia's cutie mark adorning it. She killed the other ponies and griffons in the town and used any feathers she could find to add to her robes including pegasi and griffons. She continued on her way arriving in many cities and spreading her word nearly all races began fearing her referring to her as "The Suns Wrath". She is currently wanted by the griffon kingdoms but they have not dared to make an attempt to arrest her even as she moved among them. She is said to be in equestria as of now though she has not been seen.

* * *

**Name: Armored ****symphony********  
**

Gender: male

Type: Unicorn

Fur Color: Cyan

Mane/Tail: Dark blue

Horn: Normal

Eyes: Black

Cutie Mark: A plate helm placed next to a guitar

Voice: He is mute and is forced to speak using magic and is a master of telepathic communication and pony sign language.

Behavior: While he normally acts emotionless this does not drag into his music and while playing any form of music is able to change his emotions based on the song and does so because and i quote "One must experience the song and its experiences first hand to become a true musician". While not wearing his standard lunar plate mail he tends to be distant and quiet choosing not to speak but simply follow orders. He spends time with most of the lunar guards and while not the best conservationist is willing to listen to and help his fellow comrade out with there problems.

Knowledge and Skills: He is talented with nearly all forms of musical instruments and is able to pick up and learn most with ease. He is trained in the use of plate armor which despite being a unicorn he can wear and move in with ease. He is studied in equestrian laws and history as well as the history of the royal family and guard. He is trained in close quarter combat and can turn his own musical instruments into deadly weapons with his magic.

known to wear: A full set of dark blue lunar plate mail with a cross slit helmet with light blue trim.

**History**

Born in los pegasus armored symphony was a orphan and belonged to the sunny smiles orphanage to which he hated with a passion. He was diagnosed as being mute and unable to speak with his mouth this however did not weaken the resolve of symphony. He began practicing music and magic as a filly and at the age of eight was adopted by a family of unicorns from canterlot who were visiting and he was soon taken and moved to canterlot. He grew up learning more advanced magic and soon was able to learn advanced telepathic magic and was able to speak though his magic and also learned pony sign language. He was told about the royal guard of canterlot and was very eager to become one despite not being a strong warrior and at age ten decided he would follow his dream no matter what. He began studying magic from an ex royal guard who his parents hired to teach him and the guard also taught him combat and history. He was studying under the guard for a total of ten years before joined to take the test to become a royal guard which he ended up passing with flying colors. He went on several missions assigned by celestia as at the time he was part of the solar guard as luna was still on the moon and did missions such as peacekeeping protection even taking care of bandits. During the nightmare moon fiasco celestia asked if some of the solar guard would become lunar guards and symphony was one of the first to accept. He spent a few months as a lunar guard before princess luna began to talk to him and he had to explain through telepathic communication he was mute but despite that they talked often and luna found out that symphony was incredible talented in music and she asked if he could bring music to the battlefield to inspire the guards and he wholeheartedly accepted. He was granted special armor and a guitar as well as a few other ponies who acted as guards and he began singing for the guards it was during singing that a whole new side of him appeared. It appeared that depending on what he was singing he would change and due to the violent nature of some of the songs he sung during battle he in turn acted violent. However luna refuses to punish him due to his impact on guard morale and he continues to serve as a "Battle musician" under the lunar guard. He has been known to execute enemies after singing violent music and being cruel as well.

* * *

**Name: Ruby Sun**

Gender: Female

Type: unicorn

Fur Color: Ruby Red

Mane/Tail: Blond with streaks of orange

Horn: Oddly curved horn

Eyes: Ruby Red

Cutie Mark: A heart surrounded by a ring of fire

Voice: A low seductive tone spoken to a hint of an Italian accent

Behavior: She always seems flirty and seductive always bending stallions to do her will and even the same gender seem to fall pray to her. While most are able to resist her charms she is known to regularly induce mild mind control spells in conversation which force most ponies to do as she commands. However hidden behind her seductive and flirty nature lies that of a cold heart'd and ruthless mare who only seeks to get ahead in life by any means necessary. She is willing to kill torture maim blackmail bribe and steal to get ahead in life. She will always act flirty and seductive unless your in her way then her true nature comes to the surface.

Knowledge and skills: She is well rounded in magic with a major talent in mind control based magic and is known to literately lace her words with magic to take over weak minded individuals. She is able to sing rather well and knows many love songs. She is trained as a professional torturer and has been known to been hired by less then kind organizations. She is well studied in most living organisms bodies including and not limited to "Pony griffon dragon" and can use her talents to induce major pain and pleasure through pressure points in the body.

**History**

Born under her mother who was a talented singer and her father who worked for a mercenary group she grew up divided between two worlds a world of peace and happiness that celestia wants her ponies to believe is true and a world of crime and chaos that is hidden behind the facade. Her father was rarely at home working for people who hired his services as a "Clean up Crew member" a pony who would for the right price eliminate key targets and remove all evidence. She went with her mother across equestria who at the time was playing in many high end gigs and singing her songs of love to ponies of all kinds. Ruby learned many songs from her mother and also learned magic her mother used to get the things she wanted from the clueless stallions who wanted to be with her. She learned for many years of how to lace her words with magic how to seduce how to flirt to get your way and how to keep them under your hoof through mind control spells. However after she had learned greatly fate decided to intervene and her mother was killed while they were traveling between cities by a manticore and her father whom was always away came and picked her up and seeing as she would now be with her decided to tell her about the darker side of the family business. Her father taught her talents that her mother would never known including torture pressure points how to properly dispose of bodies and how to use weapons to there best effect as well as a bit of combat magic. She grew up becoming colder and colder in the world the once bright sun became blotted out by hatred and anger for this world and she realized the only way to go up was to make others go down. Her father was soon killed on one of his assignments she however was old enough to go her own way and began taking jobs in bars and inns as a singer using her rather unique talents to get ahead in life which earned her a nickname among equestria "The Kiss of death" nopony ever suspected it was her little innocent ruby. She for years has been luring ponies to there death taking there bits and goods and disposing of them like there were nothing but used tissues. She is known to still be in equestria. ((Her theme song is "Scissor sisters - I can't Decide))

* * *

**Name: Black Glacier**

Gender: male

Type: Unicorn - equals big mac in size

Fur Color: onyx black

Mane/Tail: Dark blue with streaks of ice blue. Rather spiked mane and tail. Has a goatee of dark blue

Horn: Average size however the horn appears jagged in places.

Eyes: Cyan with specks of dark blue and ice blue mixed in.

Cutie Mark: A glacier with a bit of black in the center of it

Voice: Sounds Nordic in accent with a heavy and deep voice.

Behavior: He seems to care about many different beings and is able to show kindness to others gained from age and he acts much like father figure to nearly everyone he meets giving off an almost vibe of strength and passion. He acts like a perfect gentlemen to most females of any race but shows no interest in relationship. He appears to rely on physical strength just as much as magic and seems like he almost prefers being physical rather then magical. He will gladly step up and protect others if needed and will fight to ensure others are safe. He is rather open about his past and if you ask him he will speak of it. While not normally showing his vast knowledge he carries a lot of knowledge one gains from traveling and appears to prefer doing things himself rather then reading about it or listening about it.

Knowledge and skills: He is a rather skilled cook and can prepare good and hearty meals. He appears rather strong despite being a unicorn and while not super strong he does match up easily to normal earth ponies. He is skilled in only basic magic however he does have a strange talent for magic revolving around water and ice. He has traveled great distances and knows quite well of other lands. He is well read but not overly so.

**history**

Black glacier was born in clopenhegen as son to "Haggard Frost breath" and "Maria Ice Mane" both respected members of the community. He grew up a descendant of pony vikings who who raid and pillage other villages and towns along costs and despite everything grew up a kind and gentle giant. His father would regularly have him chopping wood or training without magic as he said and i quote "Magic cant always help you". His mother however taught him magic that revolved around what her ancestors used water and ice magic. when he came of age to go on his first hunt which is a test of his family to pass into adulthood his father took him to a nearby forest. Him and his father were attacked by a pack of ice wolfs and in the end his father was killed by them but he survived and killed them all avenging his father and returning with his body to his mother. His father was buried and his mother soon came down with a debilitating disease with no known cure and passed soon after leaving glacier alone in the world. He continued his training his parents gave him and when he was done decided to set off into the world and for the next few years traveled to places like germaney austneighlia mexicolt brayzil the zebralands rhinolia elephantia and more. He grew rather aged constantly exploring and when he came to the lands of equestria decided upon settling. He ultimately made his own home inside the everfree as he seen most creatures here had no chance at beating a tough old stallion like himself. His wood cabin now lies not far off the path from the old pony sisters castle and he regularly goes into ponyville to gather supplies and sell things no other pony would enter the everfree for. He regularly talks to zecora seeing as he has been to the zebralands himself and enjoys her company. He normally ends up saving ponies that wander into the everfree and he still remains in the everfree enjoying his peace and quiet.

* * *

**Name: Führer of germareny "Schlingt Blut hinunter" or "Wolfs Blood"**

Gender: Male

Type: Unicorn

Fur Color: White with grey around chest and hoofs

Mane/Tail: Black with grey roots. Has a black goatee

Horn: Normal

Eyes: Dark brown/black

Cutie mark: A germaren flag with cavalry sabers crossing over it

Voice: Heavy and thick germaren accent with a always aggressive and angry tone even when speaking other languages.

Behavior: He cares only about the best for germareny and will give his life to ensure it is protected and while others disagree of his sometimes brutal methods they are all to ensure his home is protected. While always having an agressive tone he is kind and caring to his people and will gladly listen to and aid them with daily problems centered around his country. He himself is not above getting his own hoofs dirty and will gladly strangle a enemy himself if needed. He is known to set strict but fair laws in his lands. He has military knowledge and acts as supreme leader of his forces when needed giving sound and valuable tactical oversight when battles knock on germareny's door.

Knowledge and skills: He is well learned in politics and resource management as well as military and civilian oversights to ensure his land is protected. While not the worlds most skilled magic user his magic is known to center around two specific types of magic shields and telepathic communication. He is skilled in the art of the saber and how to effectively use it in battle. He is well read in history of germareny and can tell you every major event in history involving his proud land.

**History**

Born in the town of mareheim under his militant father "Eisenblatt" or "iron blade" and his mother "blaue Blume" or "blue flower" he grew up in a very unique household. His father was commander of the germareny military forces and was proud of his rather rough and ruthless nature and taught wolf many things revolving around the military and even trained him at a young age in the use of the saber which was his fathers favorite weapon. His mother on the other hoof taught wolf political views and knowledge of there proud lands teaching him things his father was too hardheaded to learn. He grew up learning about two radically diffrent views one political one militant and soon decided to ultimately join the military when he came of age. He was accepted by his father who personally trained him in tactics combat and magic all of which would aid him in the future. Soon the country of austneigha had waged war and wolf and his father were shipped out to a brutal and unforgiving front line which only made the young wolf realize he would protect his land at all cost. In the short time of 3 months both sides had lost many ponies and in the end his father was ultimately killed as well leaving the young wolf in command of the germareny forces. His tactical genius was soon realized as he led his forces to a quick and decisive victory over the austneigha forces. After the war in order to make a peace treaty wolf himself was requested to be there to watch over the signings and it was here that many ponies of germareny seen his significance in there land. He was coaxed by many germareny people to attempt to rise in the political world and agreeing began an aggressive campaign to protect his land from the inside out. He participated in many events both good and evil including the "Night of silencing sabers" a night in which his followers assassinated key figures in his enemies political parties. He ultimately became the leader of germareny and forced many of his people to make an oath of completely loyalty to him in which they did. Currently wolf resides as Führer to his people and attempts to ensure his lands are safe from all threats both inside and out.


End file.
